Galaxy Angel III - Rise Of The Demons
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to the Galaxy Angel II Retold Trilogy. Much time has passed since the Will army were defeated and peace was restored in NEUE. Arnold is now commander of a new flagship sent to the galaxy of PHOS, along with his old comrades. Their mission is to assist the UAC in the investigation on two moons where there are rumors of gateways that may lead to a trip to hell.
1. The New Galaxy

**Well folks, it's been a long time since I last did a long GA story, but here's something a little different.**

 **A sequel to the GA II Retold trilogy, but also with a DOOM twist. This may be my most challenging story yet...so off we go!**

* * *

The New Galaxy

The year is TCY 418. Eight long months had passed since the Will army were defeated for good and the NEUE galaxy was saved. Everyone that made it happen were there to pull together and bring out the greatest victory known to all life. I am Arnold Williams, recently promoted to Commander, 25 and happily married to the love of my life, Milfie.

After we had saved the whole galaxy, Milfie and I had our wedding two weeks later and we got married after being engaged for five years. Our honeymoon was the next day and we had a week of staying at Hokkori island, thanks to a lot of our friends who helped made the wedding possible. But just because there was now peace, doesn't mean that we can start slacking off, I was still in the military for a good reason.

After our honeymoon, Milfie and I moved into a normal sized house with two bedrooms, one for me and my wife and the other for when we would welcome our first child. The two of us were incredibly happy to hear that Milfie was pregnant and that she would be due in about nine months or so. When everyone else heard the news, Ranpha seemed very happy to hear and she planned a baby shower that resulted in a drunk Tequila at the end of the night.

Speaking of which, not much had changed according to the other girls. Ranpha was still happily married to Tact who chose to retire from the military so they could plan to start a family, although a few months earlier then Milfie and myself. Mint's family business continues to grow in both popularity and profits and there are now talks of a second department ship being built in the galaxy of PHOS which I will get to in a moment.

Forte is still on military duty, but reassigned as a commander of her own special squad that patrols around EDEN, along with the Ripsiors that were now modified to be automated in patrolling all across the EDEN galaxy. Vanilla's nanomachine research made a breakthrough and an HQ building was designed on Pico where she continues to conduct further researches. Chitose is still captain of her own small task force that often provides escorts and backup for the Luxiole in NEUE, she and Clayton are still together of course.

Which brings me to the Rune Angel Wing. Well, all of them are still on active duty with Kazuya who is now the ring leader of the group, patrolling around the NEUE galaxy along with the Luxiole. The last I heard from them was that Kazuya and Lily are still together and so is Roselle and Kahlua. Anise, Apricot, Nano and Natsume were all the same too. With the Ripsiors patrolling EDEN and the Rune Angel Wing and the Luxiole patrolling NEUE, Noah and Shatyarn believed that it was time to go and visit the four other galaxies that may be in need of security and stability.

Fast forwarding the clock to eight months later and my current situation was calm and timid. But if there's one thing I've learnt over the several battles and wars, is that when there's an uncertain amount of calm, expect a storm to kick in and I wasn't planning to change that mindset anytime soon. When negotiations between EDEN, NEUE and PHOS took place, the request to assign a military home base and it's own security was overwhelmingly approved.

As a result, a new flagship would have to be constructed and that it would be our mobile home for the duration. When it was finished built, the flagship was called the Galaxior and it combined what was great about the Elsior and what is good about the Luxiole. I was assigned as commander of the flagship, so I was to take charge of all of the responsibilities of being a commander and not just a pilot. Speaking of piloting, my Silver Speeder is still with me, but along with three different appearances of the Holy Blood, the unique Emblem Frame that Roselle piloted.

Noah, with her revived Black Moon, created these copies so that I would have efficient support just in case of a battle. But who would be piloting those three frames? Well, that was where I was in for a shock. Moments after I became the Commander of the Galaxior, the EDEN council had informed me that Jackson, who took up life in the jungle on Juno would be joining me for the long mission. Then it got more surprising that Keith who I hadn't seen for years was coming with me too and Clayton, who had always wanted to pilot a frame. All three of them went through a somewhat harsh training, but by the time it was done, they were more than ready to become pilots like me.

The Galaxior has many of the facilities that the Luxiole had, but with a bigger hanger, a vastly improved infirmary, a restaurant and a hot spring...crazy, right?

So here I was, standing tall and proud on the bridge of the Galaxior with nothing but open space in front of us. We had just entered into PHOS, thanks to my wife, Milfie who was operating the gates with the NEUE gatekeeper for today. Our mission is to dock at the Triad Spaceport, a military moon base that rotates around the capital planet of PHOS which is yet to have a name. We were to meet up with Phel, the gatekeeper of PHOS and along with a General who was in charge of the galaxy's own military and research center known as the Union Airspace Corporation or UAC for short.

We had received a letter from a reporter that on one of the moons in PHOS, a group of scientists had discovered several locked gateways deep under the grounds of the moons. Very little were known about it, but there was a growing concern that something very bad would come out of it. So as a precaution, we were tasked to meet up with Phel and General Malcolm Kennedy to provide our assistance in protecting the moons where the research labs are.

The bridge door was opened behind me which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yo Arnold, you drifting off while standing up or something?" Clayton asked.

"You know me, Clayton. I'm just doing my job like always." I replied. "So what do you need?"

"Just checking on you, cause you know, you and the rest of old timers are out here, whilst your wife is working hard at the Central Globe."

I sighed. "I know...and the fact that she is due when it's the ninth month or so, puts me on edge."

"Uh huh, thought so. It's kinda like me and Chitose."

"Oh really, speaking of which, have you considered popping the question to her yet?"

Clayton shook his head. "Not really, I can't do that. There's not even a mobile shopping mall out here yet."

"Indeed, Mint really needs to get that planned out before too long."

"Commander Williams, incoming transmission." Delilah said.

"On the big screen, please." I replied before looking at the giant TV above the windows.

Delilah was the communications officer I was assigned with as soon as I was given command of the ship. She was a graduate from Seldar Academy who knew her stuff well.

"Hey, good morning to you, Arnold." Tact greeted on the screen.

"Oh hi there Tact, don't often expect a call from you these days." I replied. "Hows your early retirement?"

"It's pretty good. Listen, I wanted to let you know that Ranpha is visiting Milfie at Central Globe. It seems my wife wants to look after yours."

I laughed. "Well they are long time friends, so that's no surprise. I guess it's do with you know what, eh?"

"Yeah, because after all, Milfie isn't the only one who's due, right?"

He was right on that one. "Yep, so how far is Ranpha by the way?"

"She's due in a month after Milfie." Tact got a little serious. "Anyways, I also called to let you know that you may get some incoming transmissions from the rest of the girls at some point."

"Got it, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for those. As for me though, I have a feeling of concern the closer this ship gets to the destination."

"Yeah, I heard about the letter you got from one of the research labs and it may be one of my hunches, but I have a bad feeling about it, so watch yourself out there."

"I will, no one will be left behind as that's what a commander like me promises and stands by."

"That's good to know, call you again soon, Arnold."

"You take care as well, Tact."

The transmission ended and I took a deep breath.

"You okay, commander?" Delilah asked.

"I'm fine, I just have to make sure that I don't crumble against difficult odds, cause I've been through that song and dance, many times."

Clayton tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey man, did you forget that I'm still here?"

"Nope, I remembered that you were behind me. It's still a surprise that all four of us are back together."

"Yeah, tell me about it, man. I thought we were never gonna see Keith again."

I nodded. "Anyways, are Jackson and Keith busy?"

"Sort of, Jackson's being talking to that nurse in the infirmary whilst Keith is having of his LDR video calls."

I nodded, knowing that LDR was long distance relationship for short.

"I see, well remember to be on standby, we should be close to the galaxy's moon base soon."

"Got it, Arnold." Clayton left the bridge whilst I went to my commanders room to rest my legs.

After a while, I left the room and as soon as I looked out the windows, I saw a metal shaped moon and a massive planet behind it.

"Commander Williams, we're approaching our destination." Delilah said.

"Good, then let us dock at one of the open spaces." I replied. "Be careful when entering inside the moon base, everyone."

The Galaxior slowed down and it docked at a vacant port from inside. This was the first time I was going to be standing inside the moon base, I had seen pictures of it when it was being built, but what was interesting was that the time it took wasn't for long. It was completed after three months, compared to the Galaxior that took six months to build.

"Woah! This place is much bigger than we thought." Keith commented. "You sure know how to pick your missions, Arnold."

"It was assigned to us, I didn't choose this at random." I replied.

"Well if you ask me, it makes a change than having my meals in the jungle of rock." Jackson said.

"Not another one of your rock songs..." Clayton muttered.

Once the docking was done, we exited the ship and walked down a flight of stairs before standing face to face with a few soldiers that were on guard.

"Commander Williams, the General has been expecting you." One of them said. "Follow us."

I nodded with understanding. The soldiers here were dressed like normal soldiers, but with a green body armor and a beige helmet to protect thier faces and identities. They also carried pistols and machine guns which according to Forte were easy to look at in detail. The pistols were like desert eagles, similar to the one I still have in my holster pocket and the machine guns were of a P90 design, the origins of where they came from was something I had forgotten about.

Following a very long walk out of the docks and up a few floors, we walked past a mess hallway, although my left eye caught a view of a scientist who appeared to be scared.

"I gotta get out of this galaxy..." He said in quest voice, shivering.

I had no idea why he said that, but it didn't seem to be good. But I shook that out of my head as we stopped by a large door that had a sign above, the meeting room. The four of us entered inside and we were greeted with a familiar face and a new one. Phel was here and along with the UAC's General. They both had serious faces, whatever this growing concern was, I had a feeling that this was only the beginning of the possible nightmare scenarios that would surely follow.

* * *

 **First one done and I'm glad that this is finally underway. The chapters may not be as long like this one, but I hope I can be forgiven for that. :)**

 **NEXT TIME! Phel and the UAC General explain the situation in regards to the gateways.**


	2. Demonic Concerns

**Just a little heads up here, the majority of this crossover will be on the DOOM side.**

 **But there'll be an event coming up in the future chapter where the GA side kicks in, it's gonna be a long while though.**

* * *

Demonic Concerns

The UAC General frowned at the two marines. "Taking your sweet time, marines?"

"Apologies, General, we were caught up with escorting these men." One of them replied.

"Very well, then leave us."

The space marines nodded and left the room, I could feel an air of tension all around us.

"Well greetings Arnold, it has been a long time since we last met." Phel said.

"Yeah, it's been ages." I replied before I looked at the General. "General Kennedy, an honor to meet you, General."

"Likewise, Commander Williams." He replied before we saluted.

"Well, let's not beat around the issue, what's the issue here?"

"Getting straight to the point?" The General asked. "Good. Now here's the dilemma." He laid out a filed report on the table. "One of our UAC research teams has gone missing, they were last seen on the moon of Frobos, where we have a hanger, a toxin refinery, the labs itself and a computer station that monitors all the research we have collected from underneath the moon's surface. To make matters worse, we had a recon team sent in to investigate, but they were then reassigned to escort another group of our scientists at the Grimm Labs on the moon of Nemios."

"What was the reason for thier disappearance, if you don't mind me asking, General?"

"Hm. Well, since you are the commander, you will have access to some of the UAC's secrets." He then placed a photo on the table. "You've heard the rumors of a locked gateway at the Grimm Labs, haven't you?" He paused to which I nodded. "Well we have reason to believe that there may be more than one gateway, if there is indeed another and it's on Frobos, then it's going to put the UAC under pressure, so we do not know what is behind those gates."

"So what you're saying is that you need a small squad like us to go to Frobos, rescue the research team and confirm the information of the gateway over there?" Clayton asked. "Sounds like a spy movie in space to me."

"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion if I were you." Keith responded.

"Shhh." I intervened. "So where you do fit in, Phel?"

"Well as you know, I am the gatekeeper of this galaxy, so it is my fate to ensure that we have peace." Phel replied with a serious expression. "If those gateways become unlocked and something evil appears, then we would have to deal with the situation as soon as we can before any potential lives are lost."

"Well obviously, you being PHOS's gatekeeper and all. So when was the last transmission sent from Frobos, General?"

"22:00 hours yesterday, since then, all communication at Frobos has halted." The General replied. "This is where you men will come in?"

"Really, but we're trained pilots, what are we supposed to do?" Jackson asked.

"You really believe that I don't know? You won't be sent to Frobos just yet. I want you four to be assigned as not only pilots of the galaxy, but also as four men who will be ready for combat. Time isn't on our hands however so you will have to go through a briefing with one of our elite soldiers who will be leading the way."

"So we get to have our own weapons and armor?" Clayton asked. "Awesome!"

The General frowned. "Fighting to protect lives may sound awesome now, but whatever kind of hellish fantasy that exists behind those gates, you will have to stay on high alert. The UAC can not afford a squad in the making like yourselves to go missing as well."

"So what do you think, Arnold?" Phel asked. "Are you and your three friends ready to put your lives on the line for what could happen soon?"

Considering that I put my life on the line in space many times before, I would be tempted to say that this would be a piece of cake, but everything is never simple. But that being said and as I looked at my three old time friends, I had only one answer. "Oh yeah, we'll do this! I mean, I've led the charge and saved two galaxies after all."

"Thank you very much, Arnold. I am really grateful of your help." Phel smiled. "I wish you and your friends all the best in keeping PHOS peaceful as I always wish it to be."

"You have my thanks as well, men." The General added. "Now time may not be on our side. My marines outside will escort you to our firing range, our military wants you to be prepared with everything that you'll need to survive this long haul assignment."

"Heh, no worries, we've got it covered." Clayton said. "We'll be back home in time for dinner."

"But if anything goes wrong, you'll probably be back home but not in the way you want it to be."

"Okay, let's not scare ourselves here." Jackson intervened. "Let's rock our way to the firing range and score a hit!"

I laughed on the inside, Jackson sure hasn't changed since he got reassigned to be in my crew. With that, I waved to Phel and we left the meeting room whilst being escorted by those marines that took us over to the shooting range, there was one marine inside who had his helmet off, but was holding a pistol and shooting at the targets on the far side, he was hitting them with almost precise accuracy.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

After he stopped shooting, he put the pistol down and looked at us.

"This man here is one of our elite marines." One of the two soldiers said. "He will brief you on the weaponry training." The two soldiers then left.

"So you guys are the ones I'll be babysitting, eh?" The marine with a short dark brown hair smirked. "Think you can shoot as good as me, boys?"

"Well, that's what we're here for." Keith replied. "So what do those guys call you?"

"I go by a lot of nicknames. The Chosen One, Doomguy, Death Incarnate, Nightmare! But I have my own name, you can call me Brian."

I nodded. "Right, so where do we begin with the training and such?"

"Nice, one of you likes to get straight to business. I think we'll get along fine, new friend."

And so began our hour long training of target practice, however, thanks to my days of doing target practice with my desert eagle under the eyes of Forte, I was shooting at the targets with improved accuracy. I think even Brian was impressed, the other three of my old friends were not bad either. Jackson was showing how a good sharp shooter he is, due to his days of surviving the jungle when I did that short lived quest years ago. Keith was kinda good with his arm and Clayton was shooting a bit recklessly, although I couldn't blame him, he hasn't done space battles like I've done.

"Alright men, I think that'll do." Brian declared as we put the weapons down. "Not bad, you all can shoot pretty well at stationary targets, but how will you fare against moving targets?"

"I think we'll have that under control." Keith replied. "Although I don't fancy my chances."

"Hey, no one's getting left behind on my watch." I said. "That's what I always stand by."

"Well that's great morale there, friend." Brian nodded. "But until this is all over, you'll be under my wing."

"So what's next?" Clayton asked.

"We'll be taking a transport to the moon of Frobos, but it won't be just us five, two squad of marines will be leaving this home base." He paused as we left the shooting range. "One will be dispatched at Nemios and the other will be coming along with us."

"Right, so when do we leave?" Jackson asked.

"In a few minutes, the marines are being rounded up right now, so we have to go to the docks."

We walked back to where we arrived and where the Galaxior was still docked. We got on board a transport ship and several space marines walked on to join us, whilst another squad walked onto another transport ship next to us. The doorways closed and we felt the ship moving before we left the UAC space port, there was a moment of tension.

"Okay men, here is our objective." Brian said as he put his helmet on. "We'll be approaching the moon of Frobos very soon, we have final confirmation that all contact with the labs have ceased along with the other areas of the places we've set foot on. We are to arrive at the hanger at the far south of the moon, once we are on the ground, you marines are to go inside and give us the all clear, so the rest of these guys who'll be joining us today can follow suit and help us rescue the scientists that may have been left stranded, any questions?"

"One, Brian." Keith said. "What kind of weapons we'll have to aid us?"

"You four men will be armed with these pistols as well as ammo clips, a flashlight, a helmet and of course, our trademark green armor. You boys go and grab your gear over there." He showed us the equipment that was waiting for us, so we took what we needed each. "Alright, now you four are ready for combat."

There was silence for a while, but soon the movement of the transport ship slowed down before landing on the ground.

"We've arrived, men." Brian said. "Let's saddle up and move out."

The doorways opened and once we all left the ship, I was the first to notice the place.

"So this is the Hanger, huh?" Jackson asked. "Where's the stage?"

I sighed. "We're not here to sight see."

"Alright men, you marines move in, whilst we'll be keeping an eye out." Brian ordered "Good luck in there, soldiers and if you find anything freaky, give 'em hell!"

"Yes, sir! Let's move!" One of the soldiers replied as the squad of six men rushed through the hanger side door.

It had been several minutes since then and all this waiting around was getting a little boring.

"Excuse me Brian." I suddenly said. "Did the other team arrive at Nemios?"

"Yeah, I just got word that they've landed at that other moon safely, they're moving in through the Nemios Anomaly."

Question marks were around my head. "Anomaly?"

"Frobos has one too, although it was very recently discovered." He began to look grim. "There are rumors that one of the locked gateways is there too, I believe the General told you about it, right?"

"Yeah, he mentioned about two locked gateways as well as what may be going on at the Grimm Labs."

He began muttering. "I see, so he chose not to mention his name then?"

"Huh?"

"It's nothing to worry about, now I better make a call to the squad that went in." He pushed a contact button on his left arm. "Alpha team, come in. What's your current status?"

*Kzzt* "The situation is...is pretty bad, sir." A solider replied, although the quality was muffled. "It feels like hell just went through here!" *Kzzt*

"What's your current location?"

*Kzzt* "We're passing through the Frobos Labs sir...no signs of the hostages or any hostiles, we're proceeding with caution." *Kzzt* "Wait a second, sir, one of our men just found something. He says it's a person, one scientist...he's dead...it seems he was bitten very hard, a piece of his...body is missing..." *Kzzt*

"What the hell?!" Brian exclaimed before regaining his composure. "Keep an eye out, men. Brian out." He ended the call.

"Sounds like those guys are having fun." Clayton said.

"How do you call discovering a dead body, fun?" Keith asked.

Suddenly, a beep went off on Brian's jacket. "This is Brian, what's going on?"

*Kzzt* "This is Alpha team!" *Kzzt* "We're being attacked by unknown monsters over here!" *Kzzt* "We found a journal! The gateway is already opened!" *Kzzt*

Brian gasped. "What, how is that possible?!"

*Kzzt* "We can't hold much longer...they're travelling through the areas...glugh...ARGH!" *Kzzzzzzzzzt* The call was forcefully ended.

"What the heck was that?!" Keith exclaimed.

"This may sound obvious, but did you guys hear a growl during that call?" I asked.

Brian armed himself. "Looks like Alpha team was ambushed by something unknown and the gateway at Frobos Anomaly has already opened." He said before walking. "I don't know what it is, but it seems that a lot of it has come out from that gateway. We don't have much time, men, we better go in and finish the mission."

"Alright, let's do this!" Clayton said excitedly.

"Seems like you're ready for anything." Keith responded.

"Alright you lot, we have to go." I intervened. "You lead the way, Brian and we'll follow."

He nodded and opening the door, we entered inside the Hanger, when we looked around, I almost gasped as the sight of what I was seeing. Torn paperwork, slime on parts of the ceiling, wrecked items on the floor and worst of all, there were bodies in here, like there was a massive shootout or something. I prepared myself, along with the rest of the team for what could very well be the most dangerous mission of my life. I pray that my wife's luck will be on my side from here on out.

* * *

 **You know what, I'm kinda pleased that I've given the Doomguy a personality, something I've wanted to do since playing DOOM for many years, lol.**

 **NEXT TIME! The old fashioned shoot-em-up experience begins...**


	3. The Journey Of Frobos Part 1

**Now it's time to go old school with some BGM to accompany this part of the chapter. :)**

* * *

The Journey Of Frobos Part 1.

"Damn!" Clayton exclaimed. "Looks like one heck of a party went down here."

"If this is a party, good thing I wasn't invited." Jackson replied.

"Uggggghhh..." An unknown voice groaned from up a stairway.

We checked out the room with the stairway that led to a balcony and something on display. That was when we got our first of many nasty surprises that were to come.

"What the heck?!" Keith exclaimed. "ZOMBIES!"

"It's worse!" I added as I took out my desert eagle. "Zombies with shotguns!"

"Take 'em down, men." Brian ordered. "Kill or be killed!"

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E1M1 - At Doom's Gate_

The zombies came down the stairs towards us whilst we drew out our pistols to take them down.

*GROWL*

*ROAR*

Upon falling down, two more zombies appeared from the corners and we shot them down as well.

"All clear in this room." I said. "Just what were they and how did they turn into that?"

"Looks like the other rumor I heard about was true." Brian replied. "They must've been experimenting something top secret on these moons."

"And it's that which has caused these soldiers to turn into zombies that can use weapons?" Keith asked. "Well, that's no fair."

"Okay, enough chit chat, if we can clear this Hanger and make our way to the Frobos Labs, maybe then we'll find out what's going on."

"Alright, let's go, friends." I replied as we headed north and to the right.

Opening a door, we were greeted with more torn bodies and zombies with shotguns and pistols. It was going to be a massive firefight to get through these guys without getting hit ourselves. This shooting was a whole different level compared to shooting down automated ships in space, oh how I wish for that any day. Shortly though, we cleared out the room and traveled a few stairs and to a narrow zig zag path, that green liquid did not look friendly.

"What yourselves, men. That green stuff is toxic waste." Brian warned. "Look, over there!"

In addition to more zombies, there were a pair of brown looking beasts that hurled out fireballs, like something out of an anime show, just what the hell are they?!

"Watch out!" I exclaimed as we dodged the fireballs and kept shooting the zombies before taking down those brown looking beasts.

"Man, those freaks can take a lot of bullets." Jackson said. "Guess we need better weapons."

"Then why not pick up a shotgun from one of the zombies?" Brian suggested. "Might be worth picking up ammo clips along the way so we don't run out."

"Good idea." I nodded as I grabbed several clips to add to my ammunition whilst Jackson grabbed a shotgun and several shells.

We dashed to the door at the end of the area and opened it to reveal more of those things.

"Let me handle this." Brian said. "Take cover!" He shot a barrel that exploded.

*BOOM*

*SPLAT*

The zombies and beasts nearby splatted into a pile of meaty gibs...ewww!

"Those are explosive barrels, if you're smart, you can use them to your advantage." Brian said.

"Okay...we'll keep that in mind." I replied. "That door looks a bit odd."

"That's the exit door, once we go in, there should be a switch that'll open a long path that takes us outdoors before we enter the next area."

"So what's beyond that?" Keith asked.

"According to my automap, the Nuclear Plant is beyond here." We opened the door and Brian shot down one final brown beast before pressing the switch, revealing a long outdoor hallway. "This Hanger is now free of those freaks, so we'll let the UAC cleanup team take it from here."

 _End Of BGM_

"Okay, anyways, that was quite disturbing." I sighed. "I wonder if this'll get any worse."

"If it does, we'll have to deal with it." Brian replied. "Now let's go."

We began walking along the outdoor hallway and then taking a breather, we entered inside the Nuclear Plant.

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E1M2 - The Imp's Song_

There was no time to look around as no sooner we went in, there were zombies with pistols hiding and grunting, ready to shoot.

"Guns at the ready, men!" Brian exclaimed.

"Time to use this rock-I mean shotgun!" Jackson added as he and Brian went one side, shooting down zombies on our left.

Whilst Keith, Clayton and myself went to the right, clearing the area of zombies. Now the brown beast was left and I heard disturbing footsteps coming from behind us. Keith with his speed however, turned around quickly and shot it down. The area was now clear, so we looked at a door, but it didn't open straight away.

"It's locked." Brain said. "There must be a red key card somewhere, you four go and look for it, I'll keep an eye out here."

We nodded as we went to the two doors on the far side, we opened the left one and walked up the stairway, this part was easy though, just a pair of zombies and another brown beast stood in our way. When we got to the top, there were spare shotguns and a chaingun with ammo boxes, Clayton was the first to see it and he grinned.

"Looks like I've found my new toy!" Clayton stated as he took the chaingun whilst Keith grabbed a shotgun with shells.

I on the other hand took it a bit more serious as I grabbed the red keycard, Jackson however found a document that was in perfect condition.

"Hey, check this out." Jackson said as he showed me the document that had a photo attached. "It says those brown beasts are called imps, it say that they can tear off flesh as well as hurl fireballs."

"Well that won't happen to us." I responded. "Anyways, let's get back to Brian." We rushed back to where he was and using the red keycard through a slot, the door opened and we got back to shooting zombies and imps that were blocking our way. Up the stairs we went and carefully crossing through a narrow path with toxic waste present before arriving at an elevator.

"I don't like the look of that elevator." Brian said before he noticed something. "Hmm, that wall is colored different, it may be a secret passage."

"You mean, there could be an ambush beyond here?" I asked.

"Exactly, why don't two of you open the secret wall whilst us three wait for your signal."

"Okay, Jackson and I will go." Keith said.

Jackson nodded as they opened the secret wall and went in. For a few seconds there was nothing, we heard several growls and gunshots, us three took the elevator and witnessed a gunfight, so we finished off the rest of them. It was quiet once more as Jackson and Keith came back around and took the elevator. Now us five were grouped together again, Brian pushed a switch and a way was open, we went down a flight of stairs and noticed the exit door.

"Alright, this may be ugly, but beyond this door lies the way to the next building." Brian said. "Here we go!"

Opening the door, we cleaned house of zombies and imps, there was nothing left to shoot now.

 _End Of BGM_

Pushing another switch, a door opened and another outdoor hallway was revealed. It was time for another breather for all of us, two cleared areas and I was getting the hang of this.

"So Brian, how did you climb your way up the ranks?" I asked.

"I was brought here as one of the new recruits when UAC was founded." He answered. "Since then, I went through my training, got good grades at the military academy and then I was shipped to PHOS. I have to admit though, I never thought I'd get to meet a legend like you."

"Really, I'm a legend?"

"Well come on, man, who else can say that they've saved two galaxies?" Clayton remarked before tapping my back. "You can gloat just a little bit."

"Yeah, I guess I should. Maybe after we've done this, though."

"We'll hold you to that one." Jackson smirked.

We soon arrived at the next area. "This is the Toxic Refinery." Brian said. "Obviously, there's going to be a lot of toxic around, so watch where you step."

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E1M3 - Dark Halls_

We entered a small room, but from the door beyond, there was a lot of idle grunting, there'd be a lot of monsters waiting on that side.

"Just leave the door open and I'll take care of them." Clayton said as he armed his chaingun at the ready.

The door opened and we were greeted with zombies, imps and a pair of new monsters, they were pink and looked like gorillas with horns and a big head for a body. The rest were easy to deal with, but Clayton learned that those demons can take several shots before finally going down. When the coast was clear, we looked around and noticed two doors, one was locked with blue panels around it.

"Guess we'll need to find a blue keycard." Brian said before a beep went off on his contact button. "I'll take this call and stick around here."

We nodded and went to the other door, opening it and clearing out the room which took a bit longer than before. We proceeded onwards to another door and cleared out the next area of monsters before entering the outdoor area with a narrow circle pathway and toxic at the bottom sides, we had to be very careful here.

"You know, I'm starting to get the hang of this." Keith said as we took more monsters down. "I thought we were heading for a dead end."

"Well, now you know." Jackson replied. "Hey, I could write that in a rock song."

"Can it, rock star. We gotta keep our eyes on the game." Clayton winked.

We then approached a small area wit ha pair of zombies and a blue keycard, we took them down but this seemed real easy, I smelt an ambush not far away.

"There it is, I'll take it this time." Jackson said, grabbing he keycard and once he did, the lights went dim and a wall opened, showing four imps. "Crap!"

We shot them down, but we should've been a bit more careful there. Oh well, Jackson will have his light scolding session later. We went all the way back to Brian and we opened the locked door with Brian leading the way once again. We shot down more zombies before entering a large area that had a stairway leading to the exit door, loads of zombies on both sides and a group of imps by the exit door, this was going to be tough.

"They just keep coming." Keith moaned.

"Hey, less moaning, more shooting." Brian replied as he shot a few down.

We joined in the shooting, finishing off the zombies before Brian landed a shot on an explosive barrel that blew a few imps away, but there were still some remaining. Clayton was more than happy to finish them off with his chaingun. He seemed like he was loving the action and the killing. I wonder what Chitose would think if she knew about her boyfriend being this way at the moment.

"Another exit door, we're making good progress." Jackson said as we opened it and Brian pushed a switch.

 _End of BGM_

"We're heading towards the Command Control." Brian said. "Beyond that, we'll be reaching our first major checkpoint, Frobos Labs. That's where Alpha Team were at before they got ambushed."

"And once we do, we'll finally get some needed information." I replied. "And maybe then I'll get a chance to make a call as well."

"By the way, were those pink things, demons?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, looks like that document was just a sample taste of what we're going to find out in detail when we reach the labs." Brian answered. "Here we go, men, time to shoot again."

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E1M4 - Kitchen Ace (And Taking Names)_

When we entered, there was a door and a different colored wall to our left, Brian opened it to reveal several backpacks and...a rocket launcher?!

"I'll have that rocket launcher." Brain said as he gave me his weapon. "Here Arnold, you can have this." I put my pistol away and he gave me his shotgun. "That one is different from the other shotguns, it can hold up to eight shells and you can reload shell by shell." He was right, the other shotguns were brown, but his was a dark black colour.

Opening the door, we heard several grunts and roars, time to put this shotgun to good use. I shot down a few zombies and imps with it whilst Brian blew away the demons with his new rocket launcher, he launched one at a zombie and it blew into several bits...now that was a little brutal. We traveled left where there were several barrels and imps around, Brian smirked at me before launching a rocket at a barrel which exploded, causing a chain reaction and blasting the imps away.

"Damn! You sure know how to pick your options." Jackson said.

"Heh, it's all in the power of understanding your weapon." Brian replied. "Anyways, let's move on up the stairs."

We went upwards and to another are with a small circled building with doors, we opened it and there were imps, guarding a blue keycard for some reason. We took them down as quickly as possible before grabbing the keycard and leaving the area, turning left and towards a door with blue panels around it. When we opened it, we heard several roars and growls.

"There ain't any zombies here." Brian said. "Just imps and demons, we'll need to be on high alert, just in case we get attacked from behind."

He was right, cause after we shot a few imps down, demons appeared from many corners, but Clayton and I were able to stop them whilst Jackson and Keith pushed forward, finishing off the rest of the imps until we reached a small area with a toxic pool down below. There was a yellow keycard by the window though, so after taking down the two last demons, I grabbed it and we went up to the door with yellow panels around it.

Brian pushed a switch by it though and it raised up a bridge in the next area. We killed the last four zombies and walked up the stairs and across the bridge until we found the exit door. Opening it, we went inside and Brian pushed a switch and a doorway opened, leading to the outdoors as before.

 _End Of BG_ _M_

In the distance was a big building with a sign on the top called Frobos Labs, we had finally reached it.

"There it is, boys, Frobos Labs." Brian commented. "If only we could've gone with them as well."

"It's not your fault." I replied. "None of us ever knew that this was going on...speaking of which, what's happening with the other squad?"

"Oh yeah, I had that call earlier back at the Toxic Refinery, Bravo team reported that there's some unidentified growth covering some parts of the buildings at Nemios, they haven't found any survivors over there yet either." He hummed. "There's no idea what they are, but after what we've seen here, it can't be good, so they're staying sharp."

I nodded and soon we began the calm walk to the labs, all those zombies, imps and demons...I really hoped the labs would give us an explanation, but I had the feeling that this was all going to lead towards something very big, something related the gateway and what the real purpose is behind it all...

* * *

 **Ahhh playing the old classic DOOM music, sure takes back a lot of memories of my childhood.**

 **NEXT TIME! The journey through Frobos continues...**


	4. The Journey Of Frobos Part 2

**If you're concerned about the GA side being ignored, well it's like I said, we'll get to that point very soon.**

* * *

The Journey Of Frobos Part 2.

Well, the labs was much bigger than I thought, but here we were, we entered inside and it seems that our recent concerns were confirmed.

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E1M5 - Suspense_

There were a lot of broken items, torn documents and a lot of toxic spilled into small pools. But we didn't have much time to look as once we began exploring, we were noticed by the demons, time to go all out once again. Bullets, shells and rockets were going around with the sounds of demons falling down, some in one piece and others...well, not in one piece.

When it was all clear, we noticed two dead soldiers. Brian took a closer look at them and he sighed with closed eyes. "Two members of Alpha Team."

"Dammit." Jackson muttered.

"Nothing can be done about it now." He stood up and opened the next door. "The objective to rescue anyone that's still alive now falls on to us."

We walked to an outdoor area with more dead bodies, a large toxic pool and monsters that noticed us. We shot them down and when the area was clear, I checked my gear. I still had plenty of ammo left for my pistol and shotgun. I think the others still had loads left, we opened the door at the far left and down an elevator to a huge room that had a massive toxic pool and a room featuring loads of desks.

"Stay sharp, boys, let's deal with these freaks and then we'll have a look at those documents." Brian said.

We went all out once more, killing zombies, imps and demons until there was only us left standing. We walked past the massive toxic pool and into the room with the desks, not surprising that there were a few more dead bodies and one other dead solider. Looks like Alpha team got separated when they were attacked. We went over the desks, looking for any useful information.

"Hey guys, I think I found something useful." Clayton said as he held up a filed document.

"Hand it over." Brain replied as Clayton gave it to him to read, he went through a few pages and gasped slightly when he noticed something. "So it is true!"

"What is?" I asked.

Brian put the document down so we could all read it. "Have a look yourselves."

So we read it together, it seems that two weeks ago, Frobos's research team discovered the locked gateway deep inside the Anomaly on this moon, three days later after the other gateway was discovered on Nemios. Once it was confirmed, an excavation was set up and a couple of artifacts were collected to be studied here at Frobos labs. That would explain why we saw a couple of stones with strange writing on them in this room. We continued reading however, there was an attached document that was a reference to the reports from Nemios, it displayed a blurred image of a discovered artifact that was identified as great importance and it was kept at The Grimm Labs for research.

"Seems they stumbled on something pretty big." Keith commented. "But it doesn't explain how or why the gateway on Frobos opened."

"Then it looks like we'll have to see it for ourselves." Brian replied. "We'll have to go to the Frobos Anomaly at the far north east part of this moon base."

"So we'll have to fight our way through more of those demon freaks?" Clayton asked. "Hm, fine by me."

"We should also leave those undamaged artifacts alone." We got ready to leave. "We'll also leave these reports to the clean up team."

"Alright, then let's get back to shooting." Keith said before grabbing something on the desk. "But not until we take this blue keycard with us."

We left the lab room and went over to a small door with a blue panel around it, we unlocked the door and the next area had flashing ceiling lights...oh this'll be fun.

"Watch yourselves." Brian lightly warned. "I can hear zombies and demons."

We cleaned the area out, but then we were suddenly attacked a monster that was like a demon's shadow, we were freaked out but we killed it.

"What kind of demon was that?!" Jackson exclaimed.

"It was like a nearly invisible demon." Keith answered. "Imagine if there were more, it'd be difficult to shoot in a way."

"Well, let's get going, we're nearly out of the labs." Brain said as he led the way.

We found the exit door and killing the demons, Brian pushed the switch and a doorway opened, we were leaving the labs and onto the next area.

 _End Of BGM_

"Say Keith, how's it been with your girlfriend all these years?" I asked as we took a calm walk onwards.

"Well, I'm thinking that after being together for nearly five years, I'm gonna pop the question to her." Keith replied with a tiny blush.

"Really, then we'll make sure it'll happen."

Keith nodded. "I hope so as well...cause we've all got relationships these days, don't we?"

"Heh heh heh, you got that right." Clayton chuckled. "Me especially, since Chitose was the one who caught the bouquet at your wedding, Arnold."

"Oh yeah, that means you could be the next one to get hitched." I replied. "So when will you pop the question?"

"Not sure...but I'm hoping to do that soon myself."

Our conversation was reminding me of Milfie, I hope she's alright with her pregnancy since I can't be there for her right now.

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E1M6 - On The Hunt_

"This is Central Processing." Brian said as we entered into the next building. "This place has tight security, so we'll have to find more than one keycard before we can press on to the Computer Station that's up next from here."

*ROAR*

"And here they come!" I exclaimed as we got ready to shoot.

Killing the demons, we took a right turn and into a large room with barrels and a red keycard at the end. I snuck close towards the keycard and grabbed it before dashing away as the walls opened to reveal zombies, imps and demons alike. Brian was ready and launching a rocket at the barrels, they exploded and wiped out most of the monsters, Keith and Jackson finished off the rest.

We left that room and straight on to the red door on the left, we went inside and dealt with the zombies before grabbing the blue keycard at the end. Although, we were ambushed from behind, but it had just a demon and two imps which Clayton took care off. We left the place and opened the large door, straight ahead was a yellow door and to our right was a long outdoor path to a blue door.

"Shall one of us wait whilst the rest go to get the yellow keycard that may be behind the blue door?" I suggested.

"No, there's a secret passage I once heard about near the blue door, I'll show you." Brian replied.

We went right and to the outdoor area, dealing with imps and zombies, before a long wall flew straight down to reveal more monsters, we dealt with them and Brian touched a wall that opened up.

"This way." He said.

We followed him and up a small flight of stairs to another blue door, this must've been a secret door in case of emergencies. We opened the door and there was the yellow keycard in plain sight, but far away from that to our right was another dead solider. Brian grabbed the keycard and we left. We returned to the yellow door and opened it, before being greeted with zombies once again and a demon. Imps were guarding a switch at the far end and there were two more dead soldiers over there.

"How many of these freaks are there?" Clayton asked.

"They gotta be coming from the opened gateway." Brian answered. "But we won't know until we get there, come on!"

We cleaned house and pushed the switch, a door had opened, so we found it and dealt with the last wave of monsters before travelling downwards to a large interior area.

"Hmm, this place is way too quiet, I don't like it." I said.

"Yeah, yet another ambush in waiting." Jackson agreed. "You'd think they would get smarter by now."

"Maybe hellspawn prefer brawn over brains." Keith added.

Pushing a switch in a narrow corner, we saw a revealed pathway to the exit door and a lot of almost invisible demons. We took them down and went inside before shooting one last demon. Brian pushed the switch and we left Central Processing in one piece, the number of monsters was increasing, so we must be getting close to the source.

 _End Of BGM_

"Jackson, how come you don't have a babe yet?" Clayton asked as we began walking towards the next building.

"I'm a rock star, I'd like to live free and somewhat dangerously." Jackson answered.

"Ex-rock star." I muttered with a smirk.

Jackson frowned. "Heeeey, I heard that."

"Forgive me for getting in the way, so how do you four know each other?" Brain asked.

"Oh, we go way back to the days when we all took jobs as maintenance crew workers on the Elsior." I answered. "It was a long time ago though."

"Hey, remember when we had that birthday party?" Keith asked.

I rubbed my head. "Kind of."

"Well, have you done any more rapping since then?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Well, that's me shot down."

We shared a quick laughter before going inside the next building.

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E1M7 -_ _Demons On The Prey_

"Alright men, this is the Computer Station." Brain said. "There's a computer area where we can establish a communication link and try to contact the UAC home base."

We nodded before opening the large door and welcomed by an almost invisible demon that we decided to call specters as well as pair of shotgun zombies. Once we took them out, imps and more zombies appeared. It seems that this place was crawling with them. Eliminating the ones where we were, we grabbed a yellow keycard and entered the next area. After taking out the zombies in here, we proceeded onwards and to another area with a wall tower in the middle.

"Geez, how many of these people got turned into gun-wielding zombies?" Keith asked.

"I can't say for sure." Brian replied. "Even I'm in shock over all this."

We decided not to push it further until it was the right time. We opened door and came across a small computer room, however, the place was wrecked with dead bodies and zombies.

"This room won't do." Brian said. "We'll need to go to another computer area, this way."

We left that room and down a narrow hallway, taking out more of those monsters before we reached an elevator that took us to a computer hallway as well as a large satellite dish that was outside when we looked through the window. We just had to deal with a pair of demons first before we could look around.

"Alright, this will do." Brian said as he logged onto a computer and pushed a few panel buttons, the satellite dish outside moved for a moment before stopping. "UAC HQ, this is squad leader, Brian, do you copy?"

*Kzzt* "Squad leader Brain, this is UAC General Kennedy." *Kzzt* A voice responded. *Kzzt* "We can hear you loud and clear, we're glad to hear that you are safe, how is the rest of the team?" *Kzzt*

"It is with sad regret that Alpha team was killed by a horde of monsters that have attacked Frobos. Only me and the four men you have assigned are still alive. Bravo Team is still investigating Nemios and there has been no word since."

*Kzzt* "I understand...I will inform the news to their loved ones. What is your current status?" *Kzzt*

"We're about to approach the Anomaly, which is where the gateway is, but we have learnt that it's been opened already." Brian paused for a moment. "I would like to request a moon cannon strike over Frobos Anomaly so that the gateway can be destroyed."

*Kzzt* "Affirmative, but I will agree on two conditions. The first is that your team must rescue the scientists that are still alive, they may be at the Anomaly. Once they are rescued, we will send in a ship to prepare for a quick evacuation. Secondly, you will need to find a moon cannon beacon and place it by the gateway, so we can locate the target and destroy it. *Kzzt*

"Understood, General. Brian out." He ended the transmission. "Let's go, men."

I sighed. "I wish I had the chance to make a call."

"Listen, we gotta focus on our current mission." Brian looked at me. "I have never learnt what it's like to have what you have, so I can't exactly tell you where I stand. For now, we need to focus on the mission."

I nodded. "Alright, let's get going, we're almost there at least."

We left the computer area and took the red keycard. We traveled back to where we first entered this area and opened a red door and grabbing the blue keycard. We went back to the yellow doors and then to the single blue door. This last area was crawling with several zombies, imps and demons, this was going to be more difficult than I thought. After taking them out and suffering a bit of damage due to grazes on our bodies, we opened the last big door and then the exit door so we could leave the Computer Station.

 _End Of BGM_

There was a long silence and a bit of tension was building as we walked past an outdoor hallway, but it felt different and a little off. We then saw a small door and when we went inside, we were stopped by a wall that had a small switch, we wondered what could behind this wall and how dangerous can it be. I had a bad feeling over this...

* * *

 **The blurred image part, if any of you have played DOOM 3, you should get what it meant straight away.**

 **NEXT TIME! The GA side of the story kicks in with a demon twist...**


	5. Demons In Space

**Alright, it's time to get focused on the GA side for this part.**

* * *

Demons In Space

"This is the Frobos Anomaly." Brian said. "The gateway lies inside a dark cave that is beyond the huge open field, I don't know what else is here."

"Alright, time to kick some demon ass!" Clayton declared.

"Yeah, let's hope Bravo Team's having the same luck as we are." Jackson added.

Brian pushed the switch and the wall went down, showing an area of demons that were boxed in by loads of barrels. Brian launched a rocket and massive amount of explosions and grunts were the result. We walked down the stairs and to a long hallway, but there were two small rooms on either side. Killing the two demons here, we split up and looked at the two rooms. Brian and myself found a document with an image of the Frobos gateway itself in a clear quality. The other three came across a large beacon and brought it to us.

"That's the moon cannon beacon." Brian said. "We need to take that with us."

"Right." I replied.

We walked down the long hallway and pushing the button, an elevator arrived. We got on it and we found ourselves in quite a tension-filled area, the huge room was shaped like a star and there were two very large doors in front of us as well as several specters. We killed them, but once they were all down, the two doors opened and out came a pair of new monsters.

 _BGM: Brutal Doom - E1M8 - Sign Of Evil_

They were quite tall and looked very muscular, in a way they were like imps on steroids.

"What the crap are they?!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Hell Knights!" Brain answered. "Arnold and I read about it on those documents we just checked."

*ROAR* *ROAR*

"These freaks won't go down easily, give them hell!"

We started firing all of our weapons on the two hell knights and they were taking a lot of punishment, even the rockets by Brain were being consumed a lot. They attacked back and we had to side step a lot in order to avoid thier blue fireballs. After a long while, one of the hell knights went down, so we grouped up and finished the other one.

We took a deep breathed before we noticed the walls coming down, showing us a massive outdoor area. At the north part though, there was a cave entrance. We took the newly opened stairway down and walked to open ground before entering inside the cave. The cave was dimly lit, so we took out our flashlights and looked around the cave area before noticing a large gate portal that had a massive orange and red swirl in the middle.

 _End Of BGM_

To our left however, was a small tunnel that was well blocked with several big objects. We worked together to move them out of the way so we could see clearly what was behind the objects, it was a small door that had a little sign saying 'Emergency room'. Brian knocked on the door and we suddenly heard a bit of screaming from the other side.

"Is anyone in there?" Brain called. "We're here to evacuate!"

Suddenly the door unlocked and was opened, out came a few people and they were shaken up pretty badly.

"We're saved, oh thank Phel we're saved!" One of them said in relief.

"Are you the Frobos science team that went missing since yesterday?" Brian asked.

"Yes, we were working on how to activate the gate until it turned on by itself and then those...horrible things came out, we panicked so we blocked the way to that room so that we would be safe." Another one answered. "Please, get us out of here."

"We'll do that now." Brain pushed his contact button. "UAC home base, this is Brian. We've located and rescued the science team, we're requesting immediate evac."

*Kzzt* "This is UAC home base, a large ship has already been dispatched for the evacuation" The General replied. "Please escort the hostages to the outdoors of the Computer Station." *Kzzt*

"Roger that, home base." He ended the call. "Alright, you people get out of this cave, we're gonna blow this place up."

The hostages nodded and they ran out of the cave to the outdoors.

"Now let's put the beacon here, a blast from the UAC's home base moon cannon should be more than enough to wreck this Anomaly place to the ground and bury this place forever."

Suddenly the swirl on the portal span around faster before a person came out. He was dressed in a cyan shirt and didn't have any hair on his head, he didn't seem normal.

"Uh uh uh uh! You didn't say the magic word." He remarked.

"Dr. Betruger!" Brian exclaimed. "You're the former lead scientist who got fired last week!"

"Oh, I'm flattered that you remember me." He noticed the rest of us. "And I see that you've all worked hard to try and stop this gateway."

"That's right and what are you supposed to be?" Jackson asked.

"Me? I'm the one who wants to bring new life into this galaxy and these gateways are the key."

"Still going about that deranged dream of yours?" Brian remarked. "UAC was right to kick you out."

"The UAC cannot stop me and neither can you, space marine. As we speak, my own children are settling in nicely on Nemios." He laughed. "So go ahead, destroy this gateway, it will only slow me down, you can't stop what I ensure is inevitable."

"That's nice and all, but your demons can't fight in space." I pointed out.

He suddenly laughed loudly. "I'm no fool, I studied and researched what you brought to this galaxy. Enjoy the peace that you earned for now, cause soon, it will be a short while before my children battles against you all in space." He then turned and walked back to the portal.

"Wait, what did he mean by those freaks battling us in space?" Clayton asked.

I had no words to respond...I also had a horrible feeling about this.

"Alright, the moon cannon beacon has been set." Brian said as the beacon started beeping. "We need to get the hell out of here before the moon cannon fires."

We ran out of the cave and to the outdoors, but we couldn't wait here and in a matter of moments, this whole Anomaly will be razed to the ground. So rushing through the star shaped area and back up the stairway, we made it all the way back to the Computer Station. One of the scientists then activated a doorway that lead to a very large open field at the west part of the area. We waited out there until a massive ship arrived and I was in a state of surprise, this is the evacuation?

"What the?! That's our Galaxior!" Keith pointed. "Who's commanding that ship?"

"Let's worry about that later, we need to get these scientists back to UAC." Brian replied.

We dashed inside and since this was new to Brian, Clayton, Keith and Jackson helped out with Brian and the science team whilst I rushed up to the bridge.

"Alright, who's commanding my flagship?" I asked before noticing. "Huh?"

"Calm down, Arnold, it's only me." A very familiar voice replied.

"Lester?!" I exclaimed. "How..."

"Tact called me to do a favor as soon as he ended his call with you." He explained. "He had a hunch that something horrible was going to happen, so he got in touch with me and we contacted Phel who got us in touch with the UAC General who gave me authority to send this ship over."

"I see...well, I really do owe Tact a big favor in return."

"Tell me about it, he owes me big time as well. Since you're now back on the ship, what's your next call?"

"Well, with the hostages now safe, we're to travel back to the UAC home base before the home base's moon cannon fires not far from here, I'll explain the details later."

"Nah, you don't need to. I'm only doing this once you know."

"That's fine by me. Everyone prepare to depart from Frobos, our destination is back to UAC." I ordered. "And since it's our Galaxior we're going back in, prepare to activate Chrono Drive once we're in the clear."

The Galaxior lifted off and we left the moon of Frobos, we took off our helmets since we were now back on the Galaxior. Once we were far away, a beam of light appeared on the side of the Frobos moon, it was the moon cannon that fired, a small explosion occurred, but the moon was still intact. Frobos Anomaly was no more and the gateway was surely obliterated, never to be used again.

Suddenly, sirens went off around the Galaxior.

"What the, what's happening?" I asked.

"Commander Williams, I've detected a small fleet entering our range." Delilah said. "They seem to have originated from the Nemios moon."

"No way?! Is that what Betruger meant with what he said earlier?"

"Who's Betruger?" Lester asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, stand by for combat everyone, it's our first battle!" I contacted my three friends to rush to the hanger and prepare for combat, I then left the bridge in Lester's hands and I rushed to the hanger and getting into my Silver Speeder. The massive hanger doors opened and I flew out first with Clayton, Keith and Jackson positioned behind me once we were out in the open space.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Briefing_

"Delilah, do you have the radar ready?" I asked.

"Yes commander." She replied as a map showed on my screen.

"I haven't done this for a while, but here's the situation." Lester said. "The Galaxior and your frames are located here in the south west, the enemy fleet is deployed across the east and north east. The fleet appears to have fighters, destroyers and cruisers, however, they don't seem to be automated. Why is that?"

"I have a feeling that we're dealing with something much more than a typical automated fleet." I responded. "But whatever they are, they're marked as red on our map, so they're definitely a threat. Our objective is simple, engage with the fleet and destroy all targets!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Time To Fight_

I contacted my three friends. "Are you three ready to go?"

"Hell yeah, let's do this thing!" Jackson replied.

"Heh, just you watch, Arnold, all those years of doing simulation battles will pay off." Clayton added.

"I'm ready to give it my all and more." Keith finished.

I nodded with confidence. "Alright everyone, this'll be our first taste of battling in space for real, my fellow fighters, engage!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - New Battle Theme_

The battle started as I led the charge with Jackson and Keith on my side and Clayton bringing up the rear in their Holy Blood frames. There were four fighters, three destroyers and two cruisers. We flew towards the middle part of the map and we engaged with the fighters as I unleashed my mini guns and heat-seeker missiles, taking one down. We broke apart and focused on eliminating the three other fighters solo.

Next up were the destroyers, but when they fired, it wasn't missiles coming out, they were fireballs! I was so surprised that I almost let my guard down before refocusing and attacking the destroyer before it blew up. Keith and Jackson paired up to eliminate the second destroyer. Clayton was going solo on the third and final one.

"Arnold man, my frame's going a bit hyper." Clayton said. "Is that my spirit level?"

"Yes that's correct, you can use your hyper attack now and remember to say the name of it as well or it won't work." I replied with a smirk.

"Got it...PHOTON DRIVER!" Clayton yelled as his frame zoomed through the destroyer, eliminating it completely. "HELL YEAH!"

"Let's not let our guard down." Keith said. "Those two cruisers are coming."

We grouped up and attacked the first cruiser with me getting the last shot in and my frame lit up. Now my spirit level had peaked, I had the second cruiser right where I wanted it. The other three moved out of the way as my old time partner, the big drill, began to move.

"Taste defeat whatever you are, SPIKE DRIVER!" My frame went fast and the drill revved up, tearing through the cruiser and destroying it.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"All targets destroyed." Delilah confirmed with a smile.

"Nice going, Arnold." Lester praised. "You haven't lost your touch and your old buddies aren't too bad either."

"Thanks Lester, but I feel that battle was just a warm up." I replied. "Let's withdraw and continue our destination back to the UAC home base, stand by for Chrono Drive."

 _End Of BGM_

We stored our frames in the hanger and I returned to the bridge with my three comrades, though I was surprised to see Brian there as well.

"Alright, let's get ready to activate Chrono Drive." I declared. "Oh, hey there, Brian."

He had his helmet off as well. "Hey there, I just couldn't resist and I wanted to see how you fight out there. I gotta admit, you know how to pilot like a pro."

"A pro, me?"

"Heh, don't start being modest, you just proved that you really are a legend across the galaxy."

"Say Arnold, who the heck is this?" Lester asked.

"Oh, this is Brian, he is the space marine squad leader, he helped us go through a lot of shooting we had to do on Frobos." I answered. "Like I said, I'll give you the details later."

"Yeah, you better."

"Attention all, stand by for Chrono Drive." Delilah announced over the speakers.

The green aura around the ship lit up and soon, Chrono Drive was activated. We would be safe from harm for now and it would end as soon as we arrive at UAC.

Still, that was my first battle in over eight months and I was happy to know that I've still got it...I wondered if there would be more to come...

* * *

 **So, how do you like that? GA and DOOM coming together as one and all that. ;)**

 **NEXT TIME! The group journeys to Nemios in an effort to stop the second gateway.**


	6. The Second Moon

**Just to make things interesting in future chapters, expect the monsters from DOOM 2 to make an appearance.**

* * *

The Second Moon

The Galaxior returned to the UAC moon home base, the scientists were escorted so they would be safer whilst Brian walked with us to the meeting room.

"General Kennedy, we have returned." Brian saluted.

The General nodded. "Welcome back, soldier." He noticed the rest of us. "It's good to know that you five got back safely."

"We're kinda surprised about that ourselves." Keith said.

"The scientists have been rescued and a clean up squad has been dispatched to the moon of Frobos. With the cave behind the Anomaly now buried forever, we have one less gateway issue to deal with. However, the situation at Nemios has now become a major concern."

"How bad is it, General?" Brian asked.

"Well, I will get to that in a moment. Do you have any critical information from Frobos?"

And thus, Brian explained all of what had occurred on Frobos, from the discovery of dead bodies, those demons, the documents detailing secret information and Betruger.

"Dr. Betruger?" The general asked. "So that bastard's been doing well for himself?"

"Afraid so, General." Brian replied. "He is determined to see this through, whether it puts all of our lives in danger or not."

The general hummed and re stood his ground. "Then it appears that you have your next mission."

"You want to go us to Nemios, huh?" Clayton asked.

"Not just go there." The General sighed. "Now, Bravo team sent me a report a short while ago, saying that they saw Betruger's transmission. No doubt he was spreading more of his usual bringing his plan to life messages and the rest of his BS. Not only that, we also picked up a small squad of ships from an unknown source that may be attempting to invade Nemios."

"And if it's anything like what we dealt with, this could be a bad situation." I said.

"Then here's your next mission, you are to go to Nemios and engage with the enemy fleet if you find it. Once you have landed on the moon's ground, you are to then rendezvous with Bravo team at the Grimm Labs. They have the place under lock down and so far, they haven't engaged in combat against those monsters that you saw."

"And if that locked gateway over there opens before we arrive, I bet it'll be more of the same or much worse." Jackson said.

"I can't spare a transport ship this time, so you will have to use your own flagship to get there, Arnold."

"Understood." I nodded. "We can use our Galaxior's Chrono Drive to arrive near the moon as quick and as safe as possible."

"One other thing. Brian will be leading the way once again and once you have met up with Bravo team, you next objective is to find and rescue the research team that went missing. You will departing soon I assume?"

"Yes, General." Brian replied. "We'll be making our way there very shortly."

"Good, may I pray that you five come back with the research team." He saluted.

Brian responded and we left the meeting room and walked back to the space docks before going inside the Galaxior and then leaving the UAC home base.

"Stand by for Chrono Drive." I said as I entered on the bridge. "Wait, where did Lester go?"

"He had to go back to EDEN, commander." Delilah answered. "He said a personal issue came up and had to leave."

"I see." A part of me assumed it had something to do with him and Almo, his girlfriend. "Anyways, our destination is the moon of Nemios, let's move out!"

Chrono Drive activated and soon we were on our way to Nemios. Now was a good chance for me to relax, so I left the bridge and met up with the guys at the crew quarters floor. The Galaxior itself had four floors, much like the Luxiole, the top featured the bridge, the briefing room and my own commanders room. The third floor was where the rest of my friends rested in, along with the maintenance crew that work around the ship. The second floor had a massive cafeteria, a gym and a hot spring which only the female crew workers used for some reason. The last floor was the hanger, but it also had a large infirmary, a warehouse and the engine room, the most critical part of the ship.

I sat down by them, noticing that Brian was with them as well.

"So what do you think of my ship, Brian?" I asked.

"It's pretty awesome." He replied. "It's a whole lot better than a UAC transport ship, I could get used to this place."

"Well, it may not be for long, cause you don't have your own place here." Keith said.

Brian shrugged. "That's fine by me, so anyways, about these relationships you have."

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll start." Clayton replied. "Me and Chitose, we've been together for nearly five years and it all began during the days of the Elsior, thanks to Arnold here."

"Oh I didn't do much." I shook my head. "I just gave you a little push and you took care of the rest."

"More like you opened the door for me to go through, which is what I sometimes do when I catch my babe in the shower and-"

"Ohhhh kaaaay, I don't think Brian needs to hear that." Jackson intervened. "Anyways, I did have a thing for Forte many years ago, but it didn't go anywhere when I started my short lived rock star career."

"Is that the same Forte who's still in military service?" Brian asked.

"Yep, she has her own small army that can respond to any threats that occurs in NEUE." I replied. "She's also the same one who owns an entire collection of guns."

"Speaking of guns, if there's a chance, we might come across a weapons lab that contains those plasma rifles, they were launched into service just last month."

"Plasma rifles, sounds cool." Clayton responded.

Brian looked at Keith. "So what about you?"

"Well, I think I'm halfway to where Arnold is right now." Keith answered. "Me and my girl got engaged a few months ago, the rest of the guys know the details."

"She's the girl who also worked as part of Creta's team in the Elsior's hanger." I added. "Man, that sure brings back memories..."

"Sounds like you four got quite a close friendship." Brian said. "Oh, now would be a good time to mention."

"About how we're gonna get to the Grimm Labs?" I asked in response.

"Nice, you're sharper than I thought, haha!" He laughed. "But yeah, to get to the Grimm Labs, we have to make ground at a small space helipad, we'll then enter inside the containment area where all the shippings that go to and from Nemios take place. Beyond that lies the Command Center and then the labs itself."

"Oh yeah, wasn't there a report on a large shipment to build a department ship in this galaxy?" Keith asked.

I nodded. "There was and that reminds me, I gotta contact Mint and find out how the negotiations are going."

"What about Bravo team?" Jackson asked. "If the General says they've got the labs under lock down, then they must've battled with the monsters and therefore..."

"The other gateway must be open as well, so we'll need to get there on the double." Brian said.

"Well, my ship is going as fast as it can." I replied. "Anyways, I need to go and do my quick patrol since we're in Chrono Drive."

I left the crew quarters and made my patrol around the ship that lasted for a while.

*DING*

"Chrono Drive has ended, all personal return to your stations." Delilah spoke over the speakers.

Looks like time's up, I walked all the way back to the bridge and noticed the view outside. There was a moon and it was a grey colour, different to the beige one, this must be Nemios. There was no sign of any enemy ships, it seemed to be very peaceful, but I knew it would never be that simple.

"Alright, before we make land on Nemios, I need to contact Mint." I went over to my contact panel in the center of the bridge. "Put her on the big screen as well."

"Understood, commander." Delilah replied. "Opening a channel and establishing a connection."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Mint's Theme_

After a few seconds, the big screen turned on and Mint appeared with her long white dress, she was a tiny bit taller, but still the shortest girl I know.

"Hello Arnold, it has been a long time." She said. "What's the occasion?"

"Something that just came to me today." I replied. "How are the negotiations going?"

"Well, it just so happens that all the negotiations are finished." She then smiled happily. "And it's good news, plans to build a second department ship for PHOS has been approved!"

I smiled back. "That's great to hear, looks like your family business will be raking in more profits."

"Haha! You know I'm not strict like my father." She laughed. "By the way, he's enjoying his retirement and he says hi."

"That's a nice gesture from him, so when will the preparations begin?"

"I'm hoping as soon as possible, I've just sent out a supply ship carrying my team of architectures that will be drawing out plans. They need to find a suitable location however, so when they arrive near your location, please take good care of them."

"Alright, we'll do our best. It would be wise to keep them safe on my end too, with all the recent stuff going on over here."

Mint lost her smile. "Yes, I heard about your recent battles with monsters...I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"Same here..."

A beep went off suddenly.

"Commander, a small civilian ship has been detected." Delilah said.

"That would be my supply ship." Mint replied. "Good to know that my latest transports can travel fast."

Suddenly, sirens went off across the ship.

"An enemy fleet has entered our range!" Delilah exclaimed. "All units, red alert!"

"So the UAC General was right." I replied. "They must be coming from somewhere."

"The civilian ship is in your hands, Arnold." Mint reminded with a smile. "Please protect it."

"I will, we'll talk again later, Mint." I smiled back and ended the call. "Time to go into battle again."

I rushed from the bridge and down to the hanger, getting into my frame and diving out into space with Clayton, Jackson and Keith.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Briefing_

"Here's the situation." I said as we had the maps shown on our screens. "We're located here in the north west, the civilian ship is behind us and is marked as green. The enemy fleet is deployed across the south east and beyond that is the moon of Nemios."

"There's like four destroyers, four cruisers and one new enemy ship." Jackson replied on my screen. "Looks like a battleship."

"Whether they're guarding the moon or are coming after the supply ship, we have our objective. The Galaxior will escort the civilian ship to Nemios, us guys will charge to the south east and wipe out the enemy fleet."

"Simple and effective, just the way I like it." Clayton said.

"Alright friends, time to engage!"

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E2M1 - I Sawed The Demons_

The battle began and we speeded across the map whilst the Galaxior went to the center east part, escorting the civilian ship. The destroyers were close and we split up into soloists, destroying one each. Next up were the cruisers and albeit they were a little slower than the destroyers, but packed a bit more armor to tear through. I attacked one bringing it down to half of it's health. I turned around and attacked it from the side, finishing it off.

Jackson and Keith paired up to take one down whilst Clayton was working on his own, eliminating the third cruiser. One cruiser remained and we grouped up and we took it down, now the battleship was the only red dot left on the map. It released missiles...and suddenly, green fireballs! What the?! First the red fireballs from the destroyers and now green fireballs from this battleship. Just, how is that happening, why are these ones different from the automated ships from years ago?

I couldn't let it throw me off guard as we released all our attacks on it before it destroyed just as the Galaxior and the civilian ship made it to the middle east part of the map.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"Enemy fleet destroyed." Delilah said. "Good job, commander."

"Compared to shooting demons, this is nothing." I replied. "Let's withdraw to the Galaxior and prepare to dock on Nemios when we arrive."

 _End Of BGM_

We flew back to the Galaxior with the civilian ship following us inside as we felt that it'd be safer for the people inside. I returned to the bridge and I was greeted with an image on the big screen.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Seconds before one of the cruisers was destroyed, our flagship caught a photo of the cockpit." Delilah explained. "It seems that they are not automated."

"What?! Not automated?"

"Yes commander, it seems that there were lifeforms detected on those ships, they don't seem to be human though."

I had a closer look at the image and squinted. I gasped somewhat and stood back a bit, I could see that it was one of those pink demons, but it's arms were wired to the controls itself. This changes almost everything and if the rest of what we dealt with are like this one, this was going to be quite a dilemma to explain once the rest of the command structure hears of this...

* * *

 **NEXT TIME! The cleaning up of Nemios is underway but there's a twist incoming.**


	7. Onward With Nemios

**I'm having fun writing this story, maybe because it's time to rile up the DOOM shooting experience again.**

* * *

Onward With Nemios

We entered the moon's atmosphere and in our view was a huge warehouse and a space helipad next to it. The Galaxior landed on the massive space helipad, it was time to put on our helmets again and grab our weaponry. We checked our gears and walked down the hanger side door before setting foot on the moon of Nemios. In front of us was the massive building that looked like a warehouse.

"This is the Containment Area." Brian said as we entered inside. "Now let's keep up our guard, we need to get past through this area so we can travel to the Command Center."

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E2M2 -_ _The Demons From Adrians Pen_

We opened a small door and closing it behind us, we took note of the massive place. Loads and loads of containers and boxes alike were nearly stacked, but there were also signs of dead bodies, with a mixture of demons and soldiers among them. Seems that there was a huge battle going on here, but the remaining members of Bravo team were able to press on.

*Growl*

We heard something in the distance, an imp suddenly appeared. We took it down but then several more growls were heard.

"Looks like going in silently is out of the question." I said.

"Yeah, time to go loud once again." Brian agreed as he drew out his rocket launcher.

The rest of us aimed and we went around with shooting down imps, there were no signs of zombies and only a handful of demons were present. This containment place was massive, even loads more boxes were on display. I sure hope the architecture team know what they're doing back at the Galaxior and are getting measurements done.

Once the massive warehouse was clear, we came across a small room that had a rifle I hadn't seen before on display and a pair of locked doors. Brain pushed the switch at the end of the wall and down came the display pillar, the rifle was now possible to be picked up.

"Say Jackson, how do you like to have that rifle?" Brian asked.

"Cool! What is it?" Jackson responded.

"That my friends is a plasma rifle. Use one of these and we'll be able to take down tougher freaks in no time."

"Then that guitar is mine!" Jackson went ahead and grabbed it.

However, no sooner he did, the locked doors suddenly opened and there were a pair of new monsters.

*SKEEEE!*

They were shaped like a sphere with horns and they had one eye like a cyclops, they both hurled out blue fireballs. Jackson and Brian were quick to respond as the plasma and rocket shots took them down.

"Well, that was some new demons to deal with." Keith said. "What were they?"

I went over to a torn page on the floor and picked it up, half of the document was torn, but there was a photo of the monster next to it.

"They're called Cacodemons." I said, reading the document. "They can float anywhere and it seems they can handle a lot of bullets and shells."

"Yeah, they look like trouble for sure." Brian added. "Let's go, we got what we needed here anyways."

We left and resumed with journeying through the containment area. The next part led to a stairway and a locked door on the other side of a bridge that wasn't there.

"Seems we need to find a key or two if we want to move on." Brian said. "Let's look around."

Jackson and Keith went down a hallway whilst Clayton and I walked into a small room that was kinda narrow, but there was a chainsaw on display.

"I better take this one, just in case." I said as I picked up the chainsaw, now to find some meat...just kidding.

Suddenly a wall opened and out came a zombie that had a chain gun of it's own.

"Woah! Take cover, man!" Clayton exclaimed as his chaingun spun into action.

After it was killed, we took a moment to breathe.

We went back to Brian where Jackson and Keith also came back but with a yellow and a red keycard. We opened the red door and took us to a switch, I pushed it and a bridge raised up towards the exit door. We then opened the yellow exit door and pushing the switch, we saw an outdoor hallway, but there were more of those zombies with chain guns.

 _BGM:_ _DOOM_ _OST - E2M3 - Intermission From Doom_

"We're gonna have to fight our way through this outdoor path, go loud, men!" Brain exclaimed as he rushed out.

We followed him and we took care to shoot down those zombies that were attacking on both sides. Eventually, we made it to the other side and entered inside the next area.

 _BGM:_ _DOOM_ _OST - E2M4 - They're Coming To Get You_

"Phew!" Jackson said. "That was quite a rush."

"We can take a moment to relax." Brain replied. "Seems were now inside the Nemios Labs, beyond this is the Command Center and then The Grimm Labs."

"Maybe we'll find some more information in this place." Keith said.

We walked further into the labs and we engaged with imps and zombies that had shotguns. We then saw more of those flamed skulls, a pair of pink demons and a cacodemon by a blue door. We had to find a blue keycard, so we went to an unlocked door and opened it where we got quite a surprise.

*ARRRRRR!*

A pair of skeletons with some flesh, body armor and a pair of rockets on its shoulders roared and attacked us.

"Damn, those skeleton guys were tough." Clayton said, wiping a sweat from his forehead.

"So it is true." Brian sighed heavily. "They were experimenting with skeleton bones and thanks to what's coming out of the gateway, they've been brought to life."

"Brought to life, what the hell?!"

"Let's get the keycard and keep looking for information."

I grabbed the blue keycard and we went back to the blue door, unlocking it and entering a brightly red-colored room. There was a yellow keycard in plain view, but it seemed very suspicious. Once we moved closer to it with our weapons ready, something grey and large growled before appearing from behind the keycard display.

"A hell knight!" Brain exclaimed. "Kill it! Kill it!"

After a minute or so, we took it down and we were panting for a moment. We took the yellow keycard and opened the yellow door, next was a chasm area with a narrow bridge that led to the exit door at the other side. Down below the bridge was a massive pool of toxic stuff. We walked onwards, but were stopped by a torn document on the floor.

"Hold on, guys." I said, picking up the document. "Those flamed skulls are called lost souls, according to the page and there's a reference note on those zombies known as zombie commandos."

"What about those skeletons?" Keith asked.

"Well, there's a small highlighted sentence saying they were branded as revenants, but that's all there is."

"Lost souls, commandos and revenants." Brian said. "This is just getting more and more interesting."

We walked across the narrow bridge carefully and opened the exit door, we pushed the switch and it lead to another outdoor pathway, but there were no monsters this time.

 _End Of BGM_

"The Command Center is just up ahead." Brain says as we took our time walking. "As long as the place isn't severely wrecked, we might be able to send an update to UAC HQ."

"I hope so, cause I get the feeling that I'll need to make some calls." I replied.

"We'll see if there's time, right now this mission comes first."

 _BGM:_ _Doom OST - E2M6 - Sinister_

Entering inside the Command Center, we were greeted with the sight of more dead demons and soldiers, then a beep went off on Brian's jacket arm.

"This is Brian, come in." He said.

*Kzzt* "Brian, this is General Kennedy." The General replied. "Bravo team reports that you haven't rendezvous with them yet. You need to pick up the pace." *Kzzt*

"We're going as fast as we can, General. It's thanks to the demons that were left alive that we're taking longer than we thought."

*Kzzt* "What is your current location?" *Kzzt*

"We've entered inside the Command Center, we also found some intel on a few new monsters that have arrived."

*Kzzt* "Well you need to double time it, if those monsters break out at the Grimm Labs, one of the most precious artifacts could very well be lost." *Kzzt*

"Understood, Brian out." He ended the call.

"A most precious artifact, is that the same one the General spoke a little about?" I asked.

"I can't tell if it's the same one." Brian answered. "Anyways, let's stay focused on getting through these rooms."

We found and engaged with imps and demons in the next few rooms. We then came across a small communications room, after the coast was clear, I checked over the controls.

"Alright, if I know my set up well, I should be able to make contact with another former angel wing partner." I activated the communication systems and the whole room began to lit up with several computers and cameras being switched on. Then I suddenly got an incoming call from NEUE, I opened a channel and it said that it was a video call coming from Pico. I accepted the call and a portrait showed on the large screen above me...I recognized that face straight away, so I removed my helmet.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Noah_

"Arnold?" Noah greeted in surprise. "What are you doing on Nemios?"

"I could ask you a similar sort of question, why are you calling Nemios's command center?" I asked in response.

"Well, I was helping out Vanilla in researching on nanomachines and she has made another breakthrough." Noah explained. "However, she lacks a material that can be reproduced if the original source can be brought to the planet of Pico."

"What's the breakthrough?"

"I can't reveal the details, but it provides those nanomachines with the ability to regenerate healing supply if a nanomachine applies excessive use of treating injured lives."

"Just like the time when Nano collapsed when she used too much of it."

"Yes...the reason I called here was because we need an artifact from the Grimm Labs. A stone tablet would be more than enough to suffice her research."

"I see...well we're currently on a mission of our own, but if we have time, I'll keep an eye out for a stone tablet and have one sent to you once I return to the Galaxior."

Noah nodded. "Alright, I will be waiting. It is good to see you again, Arnold."

"Same to you, Noah. May you and Vanilla continue making breakthroughs."

She smiled a little. "Thank you and you be careful."

I smiled back before ending the call.

 _BGM:_ _Doom OST - E2M6 - Sinister_

"So we have to go on a shopping spree now?" Jackson asked.

"Only for a short while, we just need to grab one artifact...and I'm sure the research team on this moon won't mind." I replied.

"They probably would, but hey, it's your call." Brian said. "Just make sure you have a choice by the time we get there."

We left the room and proceed onwards with dealing with the next set of monsters in several small rooms and then along a huge hallway. It was filled with all of the three zombie types, pistols, shotguns and chain guns galore! However, since they were zombies, they were easy to mow down. We then grabbed a red keycard and proceeded to the next area. The last big part had cacodemons, lost souls, a pair of revenants and one hell knight guarding the exit door.

"Time to get the lead out!" Clayton exclaimed as we began firing on the monsters till they were all killed.

We opened the exit door and pushed the switch and thus, we were done with the Command Centre.

 _End Of BGM_

"So Arnold, who was that Noah girl?" Brian asked as we walked along the outdoor pathway.

"Oh she's the administrator of the restored Black Moon that's in NEUE." I answered. "She may look young, but she is very intelligent."

"I see, and what about the Vanilla person she mentioned?"

"Vanilla is one of my former angel wing partners from the Moon Angel Wing days, she's saved me and the group on a number of occasions when we were out in battle many years ago."

He looked at me. "You really must treasure your friends, huh."

"Yep and it's because of that we've been able to come out on top against overwhelming odds."

He nodded and we continued walking towards the very place we were set to walk to, maybe there we can find more details on the gateway and about those monsters...and hopefully meet up with Bravo Team, if they still have the building on lock down that is and that monster haven't got to them first.

I then suddenly thought of my pregnant wife, I really need to talk to her and find out if she's alright, cause I will go straight to her if something's up...

* * *

 **So, how do you like the fact that zombie commandos and revenants from DOOM 2 are now involved?**

 **NEXT TIME! The group finally arrive at the Grimm Labs...**


	8. The Grimm Labs

**For this chapter, I had to stop writing and play DOOM 3 in order to add a few more ideas to make this part work.**

* * *

The Grimm Labs

We had finally made it to the labs and we hoped that Bravo Team were still alive.

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E2M7 -_ _Waltz of the Demons_

"It was a long road, but we finally made it." Brian said. "Now we gotta meet up with the other guys, they should be in the center of the labs."

Checking our gear, we proceeded through the first entrance area and there really was a massive battle that happened, each room we went past had nothing but broken items, dead demons and soldiers. This place really was like hell and it seems that the strange growth we heard about was indeed happening.

Some parts of the walls were torn down and there were lots of spiked branches and green vines coming through the walls. But we then saw a small security room that had several cameras that recorded footage all around the labs. It seems that some of the security systems are still active.

"Hey guys, we might find some footage of what happened here if we look hard enough." I said.

"Good idea, might give us some information about Betruger." Brian agreed.

I walked over to the controls and brought up a menu of recorded footages, I played the first one. The dateline at the top of the recording showed that this was recorded two weeks ago and showed footage of a transport ship arriving as the space helipad, followed by two men who exited out of the ship.

 _"I can't believe it's come to this."_ The man in the black suit said. _"I didn't want to come here."_

 _"He left you no choice."_ The other guy with marine armor replied.

 _"True, but this is the last time. I'm tired of running damage control everytime he makes a mess."_

 _"Right. You're the control and if that fails, I'm the damage."_

 _"If that's what it takes. But Betruger is gonna start doing things our way."_

 _"Whatever you say, Councillor."_

The recorded footage ended.

"Brian, who were those two?" I asked.

"I don't remember that marine guy, but that man in the black suit, that's Councillor Swann." Brian replied. "He was obviously sent on behalf of the PHOS Council that resides on the capital planet of this galaxy."

"Oh that's right, we haven't been to the capital planet yet." Jackson said.

"Let's play the next one." Keith added.

I selected the second footage, the date was the same, but the time was several minutes later. It showed footage of a medical office with three men inside, the marine guy, Swann and Betruger.

 _"I'm here, because there seems to be very serious problems."_ Swann said.

 _"Oh really?"_ Betruger replied. _"Do I need to remind you of the groundbreaking work we're doing here?"_

 _"No, but I have been authorized by the PHOS Council to look at everything."_

 _"The Council ordered this?"_ Betruger began to smirk. _"The council doesn't know the first thing about science, all they want is something to make more money, some sort of...product. Well don't worry, they'll get their product."_

 _"After how many accidents? Tell me, Doctor Betruger. Why are some workers reporting being spooked as of late and requesting transport off Nemios?"_

 _"They simply can't handle life here. They're exhausted and overworked. If I had a larger more competent staff and a bigger budget, even these few accidents could've been avoided."_

Swann was standing his ground. _"I'm afraid you'll get nothing more until my report is filed with the Council. I will need full access Doctor Betruger, including the excavation beyond these labs. I won't have any difficulties doing that, will I?"_

 _"Only if you get lost, Swann. Just stay out of my way."_ Betruger grinned. _"Amazing things will happen here soon, you just wait."_

The second footage ended, now we were starting to get a picture.

"So wait, are they telling us that Betruger is the lead scientist or something?" Clayton asked.

"Yeah, that's how I heard it." Brian answered. "From those two footages, it seems that when the labs of Frobos and Nemios were finished being built, Doctor Betruger signed up as the lead scientist and was given a strict budget that he used towards his scientific research which in turn lead to the discovery of those gateways."

"The part where Swann said about the excavation, was he referring to the gateway beyond here?" Keith asked.

Brain nodded. "Anyways, it seems that once those caves were revealed, many artifacts were brought in. But then after sometime, some of the workers began acting restless and then...well, I think we can guess what happened next."

"Yeah, that Betruger guy acted a little crazy in those footages." I said. "I guess he was obsessed with seeing this through, I hope these can get saved."

"They should be, but right now, let's go. We still need to get to the center of the labs."

We left the security room and walking past a long corridor, we opened the door and we found ourselves in a very large lab area and there were several soldiers around, along with barricades and dead monsters.

 _End Of BGM_

One of them noticed us. "You men over there, identify yourselves!" One of them called.

"It's alright, marines." Brian responded before removing his helmet. "We were with Team Alpha on Frobos."

The soldiers put their weapons down. "Team Alpha, what happened to them?"

"They were attacked by those freaks when the gateway opened, but we destroyed it. We're now tasked in destroying the gateway beyond this lab."

"Well, man are we glad to see you, Brian." Several other soldiers stood by. "We're Bravo Team...well, what's left of us at least."

"I see that some of your men didn't make it."

"No, they just came out of nowhere in a few places, it seems like they were teleporting from somewhere, I think the gateway may have something to do with it."

"Then we can't waste anytime. We gotta get out of here, find the excavation site and take out that damned gateway."

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E2M8 - Nobody Told Me About Id_

Suddenly, we started hearing distant footsteps coming from all three doors, we suddenly rushed to the center.

"Crap! It seems the monsters are coming this way!"

The doors suddenly got knocked down with ease and now, there were imps and hell knights blocking all the exit points.

"Hold your ground, men! Use the barricades for cover." Brian exclaimed. "We gotta defend this area at all costs, don't stop until they're all dead!"

We got into our positions and started shooting at the six imps that were coming for us, we shot them down, but then we saw some strange patterns appear in the corners of the lab, suddenly, four cacodemons appeared and flew around, obviously trying to make things harder for us to shoot. Brian's rockets connected though and they were killed. Four revenants then appeared from the strange patterns, thier rockets were hard to dodge, but they were kinda weak to Jackson's plasma rifle.

The three hell knights were left and seeing all the other demons killed, they started moving from the doorways and coming towards us, we were nearly out of ammo, but the area was now clear and we could escape. Taking a breather, we noticed that two more soldiers were down, but the bravo Team's ring leader was still standing along with three other members.

"Thanks for helping us, guys, we owe you one." The team leader said. "We can now take you to the excavation site, it's not far from here."

"Alright, lead the way and if possible, let's find the research team that went missing." Brian replied as he put his helmet back on.

 _End Of BGM_

We left through the doorway on the right and followed Bravo Team down a long corridor and then to an outdoor area with a large cave and several machinery around.

"The gateway is down there, we believe that's where the source of the odd growth is coming from."

We entered inside the cave and things were getting dark, so we had to put on our flashlights. We soon entered a very large cavern, at the far end was the gateway, it was active as well. But there was more this time around. There was a lot of cobwebs and a lot of it was covering up a small door by the right.

"What the hell happened here?" Brian asked. "Ugh, too many cobwebs...don't tell me there are spiders here."

As we looked at the area, we heard banging coming from the small door and muffling.

"Looks like we've found the research team." One of the bravo team soldiers said. "Let's get these cobwebs out of the way."

Suddenly, the swirl on the gateway sped up and out came three monsters that looked like four-legged spiders with multiple eyes and a plasma gun on the front.

"What the crap?!" Jackson exclaimed. "Those are some big bugs!"

The weird spiders attacked the Bravo team soldiers, killing two more.

"Bravo, you get that door cleared, we'll take care of these." Brian ordered.

"Yes sir, watch yourselves." The ring leader replied as they rushed to the door.

The spiders turned thier focus to us and we gave it all we got, focusing on one at a time. Clayton killed one and we moved to the second, whilst avoiding the plasma shots, we killed a second one and them finished off the third and last one. The coast was clear, but we didn't come out of that one unharmed, luckily we only had grazes on our arms.

Bravo team cleared the cobwebs and opened the small door, out came a group of civilians in uniforms.

"Thank you so much! We're so grateful to be saved!" One of them said happily.

"You're the research team, correct?" Brian asked.

"Yes, we were sent to assist in the research of this gateway when hours ago, it suddenly went active and we chose to hide in there. As we hid ourselves, we heard Doctor Betruger saying about bringing his children from that gateway and hiding one of the artifacts to ensure that the gateways remain active."

"What is this artifact he threw away?" I asked.

"It's called the Soul Cube, the origins of how it came to be are unknown, but we believe it came from the gateway. Our guess is that Betruger threw it in there and-"

Suddenly, the gateway whirled up again and out came Betruger and he was grinning like a villain.

"He's right, I threw it in there for my own convenience." He spoke. "How nice to see you all again."

"Betruger!" Brian exclaimed as he held up his weapon. "Get your hands behind your head."

He laughed. "Oh Brian, you're not the one who has authority here and neither does General Kennedy."

"I'll say it one more time, turn yourself in. Your little game has gone for long enough."

"You think this is all a game? Well how about I change the rules?" He walked backwards. "If you destroy this gateway, I'll unleash an attack of which the likes you have never seen before!"

"Oh really, buster?" Clayton asked. "How about we call your bluff right now?"

"Fine, do whatever you want here. But there will be plenty more to come and maybe if you're lucky, we'll meet again...in hell!" He laughed before jumping back into the gateway and the portal deactivated.

"What did he mean by meeting him again in hell?" Keith asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we've gotta bury this cavern right now." Brian replied. "I can see pillars around, if we destroy those, this cavern will come crashing down."

"In that case, sir, we'll escort the research team for evacuation."

I nodded. "We can use the Galaxior for that, for now let's bury this place and get out of here."

After Brian fired a few rockets at the pillars, the cavern started to shake. We all ran up the stairway and to the outside, behind us the entrance collapsed, that cavern was as good as buried. Now we had make the long walk back to the Galaxior and then return to UAC HQ to report to the General, speaking of which, I made a quick call with my earpiece.

"Delilah, we're heading back to the Galaxior with Bravo Team and the research team we've rescued, how is the architecture team doing?" I asked.

"Commander Williams, the architecture team have finished thier layouts and diagrams." Delilah replied. "They're ready to leave with us."

"Okay, we'll be back soon." I ended the call. "Oh that reminds me, we need a tablet stone to send to Noah for further studying."

"We have one in the labs, we can get it for you." One of the research team members said.

When we got back to the labs, one of them grabbed a tablet stone that had some ancient writing on it before taking it with us as we made the trek back to the Galaxior. Once we were all on board, the Galaxior lifted off and we left the moon of Nemios, heading back to the UAC moon base. Safe in the knowledge that we've finished our mission, but hearing back to what Betruger said about an attack that we have never seen before, I had to be concerned of what could horribly go wrong...

* * *

 **Yeah, I had to put those arachnotrons in, cause I think the scene was begging for it, lol.**

 **NEXT TIME! The gang return to UAC home base and things take a sudden turn for the worst!**


	9. A Personal Vile Assault

**Now comes the part where things are gonna get a whole lot real, with two GA battles to boot.**

* * *

A Personal Vile Assault

I was standing on the bridge with Brian, contemplating over our recent successful assignment when I had a transmission coming in.

"Delilah, put it on the big screen." I said.

"Understood, opening a channel." Delilah replied.

On the screen was Mint again and she was very worried. "Hello again, Arnold, how are my workers?"

"They're safe, they finished what needed to be done by the time we got back."

She then smiled. "Thank goodness they're safe and thank you as well, Arnold."

"Well, you're very much welcome. I'm sure your next Department Ship will be as good as the original."

"Yes, this is gonna go a long way in providing employment and profits, now we just have to wait until the galaxy your in is safe."

"Alright, well I'm heading back to UAC HQ for hopefully a bit of downtime."

"Okay, we'll meet each other again soon." Mint nodded. "See you then."

"See you, Mint." The transmission ended.

"Uhh Arnold, why does she have bunny ears?" Brian asked.

"Oh, it's because she's a telepathic, it runs in the family." I answered.

Brian blinked. "A telepathic, that sounds way creepy, friend."

"As compared to those monsters we've been killing?"

He laughed. "Alright, you have a fair point."

Suddenly sirens went off around the ship.

"Enemy fleet detected!" Delilah said. "They've appeared from behind us!"

"Guess it's time to battle once again." I responded. "Stay with Bravo team in the crew quarters, Brian."

"Alright, you give them hell out there." Brain said as we left the bridges with me dashing to the hanger.

Clayton, Keith and Jackson just joined me and diving into our frames, we flew out and I pulled up a map on our screens.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel -_ _Briefing_

"We're located here at the center part among these small asteroids." I said. "The enemy fleet is deployed behind us, they're coming from the north, middle and south east. There appears to be four destroyers, three cruisers and pair of these new ships, missile frigates have now entered the fray."

"Missile frigates?" Keith asked. "Are they the ships that have a long range?"

"Yeah, so our objective is to guard the back of the Galaxior and go all out against the enemy fleet, let's take them all down."

"Alright, time to rock and roll once again!" Jackson exclaimed. "Woohoo!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Soaring Emblem Frames_

The battle started and we drove our frames to the back of the Galaxior and noticing the four destroyers coming to us in a straight line. We applied the same tactic from before and each of us destroyed a destroyer, which sounds ironic now that I think about it. I then thought about how these destroyers are operated by imps which would make them imp destroyers.

Next were the three cruisers, we formed two pairs and destroyed two of them down, the pink demons inside those would make them demon cruisers. We then eliminated the third and last one. Now it was time to see what these missile frigates were like. Clayton and I approached one and instead of firing missiles, the frigate fired several blue fireballs, looks like those will be cacodemon missile frigates. We formed a pair again and shot one down whilst Keith and Jackson did the same, eliminating the other one.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"All enemy ships destroyed." Delilah said. "The Galaxior sustained no damage."

"Good work all, time to withdraw and return to UAC HQ." I replied.

We returned to the Galaxior and stored our frames whilst I went up to the bridge. I remembered that the civilian ship would return to NEUE whilst I sent out a scout ship that would deliver the tablet stone to NEUE as well, on route to the planet of Pico, I was sure that Noah and Vanilla would be thankful that I was able to that favor for them.

Chrono Drive was now activated, so we had a chance to relax until we got back to the moon base. I was in my commanders room with the usual stuff, including a couple of framed photos I had, among them was one with me and the Moon Angel Wing and one with the Rune Angel Wing. I missed those days, but the one thing I really missed now was being with Milfie and that reminded me. I had to call her, thankfully I'm able to do that with my earpiece.

I sat on the bed and looking at the frame photo of me with my hand on Milfie's bump, I felt sentimental and I made a call.

"Hello, Arnold." I heard Milfie call in my earpiece.

I smiled, happy to hear her voice again. "Hi Milfie, are you doing okay, dear?"

"I'm alright and our soon to be child is okay too."

"That's good, have you been feeling any pains recently?"

"Well, I've had a few moments where I was in pain and it's made me unwell, but it's nothing too serious."

"Alright, well don't push yourself too hard, you do need to rest whenever you can."

"I know, darling." Milfie then giggled. "Just listen to me, I'm now saying darling."

I smirked a little. "Then be careful, you might start acting like Ranpha."

She laughed. "Oh by the way, I heard from Tact about your current issue. It makes me so scared that you're out there whilst I'm over here back at our home."

"I know, but once this is over, I will be coming straight back home, like husband and wife should be."

"That makes me happy to hear that." She then paused. "Oh! Arnold...I felt a tiny kick inside."

I sighed away, if only I could be there for her right now. "I guess it's as lively as we are."

"Maybe." She giggled. "Alright Arnold, I'm gonna have to go now, I'm having a check up with Ranpha. Do be careful out there and please come home soon."

"I will for sure, Milfie." I replied. "Love you my dear."

"Love you too, Arnold...mwah."

I ended the call, to hear her voice and knowing that she's alright made me feel more determined to stop whatever Betruger has planned soon.

* * *

We arrived back at UAC HQ, the research team and Bravo team were going to the infirmary to be checked for possible injuries. Brian and the rest of us walked back to the meeting room to confirm that we had completed our mission and also remove our helmets. But for me personally, Betruger's words were still playing on my mind.

"Good work, marines." General Kennedy said. "The research team has been rescued and the gateways on both moons are now destroyed and buried forever. The UAC owes you a big thank you for your hard work."

"It was our pleasure, general." Brian replied. "However, we report that the very special artifact, the Soul Cube had been stolen by Betruger who is still at large and hiding wherever those gateways took him to."

"Well with the gateways destroyed, there's not much we can do. For now, enjoy your R&R time whilst I wait for contact from the PHOS Council on what our next move will be. We still need to find and locate the source of where those enemy ships are coming from."

"Alright, so we get to crash either here or on our ship." Jackson said.

Brian frowned at him. "Just don't go crazy, we do have people working on this moon base you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I was just kidding."

"Alright, let's go and enjoy our down time." I said.

We left the briefing room and took a quick tour around the moon base, we first passed a storage facility with two workers.

"Listen, Scotty, I've done this a million times." One of them said. "It's not that hard."

"Why don't you crawl your skinny ass down here and do it yourself?" The other one asked from behind a storage container.

"Because I'm getting paid to make sure that you do it."

We thought nothing of it and left the facility, we next passed through an office area with a scientist and an engineer working on the lighting system.

"Can you maintenance guys not keep any of these machines running?" The scientist asked.

"Yes sir, it's just that the science team demands a lot out of these things." The engineer answered.

"Enough excuses! Just do your job and get the science team what they need."

We left the office area and next walked into a mess hall with a few marines talking.

"Hey, did you hear about Alpha Team?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, good thing it wasn't us over there." The other one answered.

"What do you think will happen if this moon base got attacked?"

"Who knows? I just hope that I'll be back on this galaxy's capital planet. Or even better, back at my birth place in NEUE."

Seemed that news travels fast around UAC, we then walked to a communications office where there seemed to be a video link-up that was requested.

"Seems no one is around to answer the call." I said.

"Let me handle it." Brain responded. "I have a high security clearance to do this." He operated the panel and pushed a button.

On the screen was a person who seemed to be in a huge state of panic. "Space marine elite, Brian." The guy said. "You're answering the call?"

"Indeed I am, you seem to be shaken up, what's happened?"

"Well, our scout squad is returning to HQ, we're coming back with disturbing news. We must get this warning out while there is still time!"

"Calm down, what is it you saw?"

The person on the other end was getting stressed. "You...you don't understand what I've seen...let us say...that the devil...is real."

"Devil is real? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, the link-up was cut off and in it's place...was Betruger and he was in an unknown location.

"Surprise, UAC. Did you miss me?" He asked with a smirk. "I see that you have all done well without me. But from today onwards, you folks will be in control of nothing, this galaxy is fated to fall in the hands of me and my children. Welcome to the first signs of your own nightmare and you own personal HELL!" The link up ended abruptly.

*Kzzt* "This is Charlie Team, we're getting a strange abnormal readings around the moon base." *Kzzt*

Suddenly, the moon base shook after an explosion went off and we nearly fell down.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Omen_

"What the hell just happened?!" Clayton exclaimed.

"Something went off and it's not good." Brian replied. "We have to get to the hanger, I don't know why, but we have to!"

What followed were minor bangs and several radio calls coming in on Brian's jacket, the noises were disturbing enough, even that menacing laugh was present.

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

*Kzzt* "All UAC personnel, this is General Kennedy!" We heard the General say. "We're under attack by an unknown enemy force! All staff workers are advised to head straight to the docks for immediate evacuation. *Kzzt*

*Kzzt* "ARGH! NO HELP ME! ARGH!" *Kzzt* *ROAR! BANG BANG BANG* *Kzzt*

*Kzzt* "All marines, this is General Kennedy. We've detected an enemy fleet approaching the moon base, they're coming from all sides! Scramble to your ships at once and prepare for immediate combat!" *Kzzt*

"An enemy fleet, we have to get to the Galaxior now!" I exclaimed.

"Right!" The others replied as we ran as fast as we could through the hallways of the moon base, radio calls were still coming in and minor bangs were going off.

*Kzzt* "This is Delta Team, we've got two men down! We've barricaded ourselves in the firing range!" *Kzzt*

*Kzzt* "HQ, this is Echo Team! The engine room is heavily damaged! The moon base cannot move at all, we're sitting ducks!" *Kzzt*

We then took a detour through a small hallway and then into a small room full of weapons.

"This is the plasma storage area, all of you go and grab a plasma rifle right now." Brian said. "Come on, don't you wanna live?"

"We're going as fast we can!" Keith replied who was shivering a little.

"Stay focused, Keith, I'm not gonna let any of you die here!" I told them firmly.

After grabbing our plasma rifles and ammo, we rushed towards the docks where we spotted the Galaxior being guarded by a few space marines and they were engaging with the hellspawn we've been killing. We lend them a hand and shot them down before we rushed inside the Galaxior and closing the sideway door behind us, the flagship left the UAC moon base. There was no time for me to go to the hanger since an enemy fleet was approaching.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Briefing._

Us four got into our frames and we flew out, I brought up the map and took note of the dots around the area.

"Alright folks, here's what we've got." I said. "We're positioned just outside the UAC moon base here. We'll have allied ships helping us out, the enemy fleet is deployed all around us. We have five fighters, five destroyers, four cruisers, two missile frigates and two battleships."

"I guess thier aim is to finish off what's left of UAC?" Jackson asked.

"Exactly, so our mission is clear. We're to provided assistance so the transport ships carrying the civilians can safely arrive on PHOS's capital planet. Whilst doing that, we have to eliminate this fleet, but with that many ships, I don't think us four and the allies ships will be enough, well need more power."

 _End Of BGM_

"Commander Williams, I'm detecting a huge source arriving from the Chrono Gate." Delilah said. "A moon has just appeared from the EDEN galaxy."

I gasped. "The White Moon! Lady Shatyarn must've decided to lend us a hand...after this battle, remind me to thank her."

Then as I stopped speaking, the wings suddenly appeared on not just my frame, but on the other three's frames too.

"Woah! We've got wings?" Jackson asked in surprise. "Awesome!"

"Don't let your guards down, these wings will give us the extra power we need. Now focus men, let's protect the lives of the UAC at all costs!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - The Enemy's Great Fleet_

The battle was underway and this would be our toughest one yet. We engaged with the fighters first and we shot one down each, with the wings we now had, they were going down faster. Meanwhile, the allied ships marked green on our radar were attacking the destroyers whilst the transport ships were moving towards the north since the capital planet was there.

After we dealt with the fifth fighter, we turned around and split in pairs before going after the cruisers whilst the allied ships shot down the last destroyer. But those missile frigates were closing in on our flagship, however, our Galaxior can take a massive beating and it can dish out a lot too. Our flagship fired at one of the missile frigates, shooting it down with laser cannons, albeit with short bursts only.

After dealing with the cruisers, we shot down the last missile frigate and went after the battleships that fired green fireballs like before. I though to myself that those will the baron battleships operated by hell knights. We took one down and then went after the other one. By now, all the civilian ship has left our radar's range. Our Galaxior was now far away from the UAC moon base as we killed off the last battleship.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"All civilian ships safely evacuated." Delilah said with a smile. "Commander Williams, are you so cool!"

"Too right, you really are a legend." Brian added.

"That was tough...but it's done now, let's get back to the Galaxior." I replied.

We were just about to go back when suddenly, a mysterious gateway appeared in the open space and it activated.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. "What's going on...why can't we move?!"

"It's the portal!" Keith answered. "We're being sucked in!"

"No...how is this even?!"

Suddenly, Betruger appeared on my screen.

"Do you really think you have won? All you have done is slow me down." He spoke menacingly. "Now it is time for you to say farewell to this galaxy and welcome your new lives together...in hell!"

Our frames and the Galaxior were suddenly sucked into the portal, travelling at an uncontrollable high speed...we were too shocked, all I could hear was that laugh...

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

 **Well, this has gotten ugly for the group, hasn't it?**

 **NEXT TIME! Things get heated up when Brian, Arnold and the gang find themselves...in hell!**


	10. Welcome To Hell

**After that lengthy chapter previously, I'm almost burned out. But, I will make sure this story gets completed. :)**

* * *

Welcome To Hell

After what seemed like hours of sleeping away, I opened my eyes and I found myself on unfamiliar ground.

"Ngh!" I granted as I tried moving around before slowly getting up. "What the heck is this..."

Cleaning myself a little and shaking my head, I looked all around, there was a huge amount of molten lava, loads of rocky paths and high mountains in the distance. There was also an entrance to a building where the structure design gave off a hellish look. That was when it hit me, the portal that sucked us in, were we now where Betruger was?

 _Welcome to my domain!_

A low voice boomed, it sounded like Betruger, but it wasn't his normal voice.

 _This is a shape of things to come, the time has come for the forces of hell to escape their prison and drive mankind into darkness!_

I looked behind me and I was in a state of shock, my Silver Speeder is missing! I then looked at the floor, the plasma rifle and the ammo I picked up. I grabbed it and checked the gear so I could protect myself. Now where's Clayton, Jackson and Keith? Where's Brian, did he go on ahead or something? But more importantly, is there a way out?

 _Your darkest fears will soon be realized as your soul burns in hell! For I am one with hell and you are inferior, you will never find the thing you seek!_

The thing I seek...wait, could he be referring to the Soul Cube?

I walked along the path cautiously with one goal in mind, to find and regroup with my friends. I entered inside the building and the whole place was covered in mist red before it it faded away and several skeleton bones began flying around with lightening noises and people's screams echoing through this forsaken area.

 _HA HA HA HA HA!_

Betruger's laugh was getting more tedious than intimidating. Then the walls on my left and right collapsed, revealing a pair of imps. I had my plasma rifle ready and I shot them down, that somehow got the attention of a few more monsters around here. A pair of demons came around the corners and I killed them too. The wall at the far end then slid to the right, showing a hell knight and a wall of flames blocking the way.

"Ah crap! Not one of these already!" I exclaimed as I composed myself to just shoot as it until it's dead.

I shot it down and the flames then disappeared, it was all clear to move on. I walked up a stairway slowly and to an outdoor place where there several barrels that could explode. The place was too quiet, so I moved slowly until I heard an unfamiliar low growl coming from behind one of the pillars. It was hugely wide, painted in beige and had a pair of cannons. Then that familiar laugh was heard again.

 _This is a mancubus, isn't it a lovely cuddly toy?_

"You've gone insane, Betruger!" I responded before preparing to fire.

 _If anyone is insane, it's those fools at UAC! They never gave me what I wanted, so I'm taking this world into my own hands and bringing it to PHOS!_

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I'll get out of here, just you wait...starting with this!"

I shot at the mancubus and after several plasma shots, it went down. Then a lot of lost souls appeared and I took them out as well. I rushed out of there and proceeded on to the next area. I was back indoors and I walked along slowly, past the piles of rubble, broken stones and displays of demon skulls on the walls. I then spotted a male body on the ground in a corner...and the person was still breathing!

"Hah...hah...who's there?" He asked.

"A survivor?!" I exclaimed. "No way!" I rushed over and looked at him. "You're wounded terribly."

The guy looked at me. "I know you, you're Commander Williams."

"That's me...are you with the council?"

"Yes, Councillor Swann..." He coughed badly. "...that mad doctor, he...dragged me and Campbell into this world a few days ago...we've struggled to get by."

"Who's Campbell?" I asked.

"My bodyguard, he went on ahead." He coughed again. "There's not much time for me, but please..." He handed me something from behind his back. "...this disc contains all of my reports and findings on all of Betruger's secret research. It's imperative you get it sent to UAC HQ, before it's too late...go on and good luck, Commander...haaaaah!"

His head fell to the side and his body stopped moving...dammit! I couldn't save him, but there was nothing I could've done. This disc I now have, I better keep this safe at all times until I get out of here. I moved onwards and I nearly tripped when I began sliding down a slope to the next room.

 _Death will not be your end, your soul will burn in hell forever!_

This place was kinda small in terms of height and there were several tombstones and those strange markings that we're now sure are teleports for the monsters to appear. As I walked towards the middle, I spotted a floating item, it was shaped like a demon skull and it had lots of red rings around it. I was right to be very suspicious of it. Suddenly, the tombstones broke and rising from the grounds were those zombies that I've seen already. Then the imps started teleporting, this looked really bad for me.

I then touched the floating item and suddenly, I began hearing loud screams and my body felt lighter whilst my arms felt faster and stronger. I suddenly started punching like mad and going around, punching the zombies into pieces. It was like I was going berserk as I continued to mow down the monsters with my punches, then demons and reverents appeared but I knocked them out as well. After a whole minute, the area was clear and I suddenly stopped going berserk.

I shook my head and took a deep breath as I reequipped my plasma rifle and moved on. The next place had several containers and looking at them closely, they were full of weapons. I somehow then felt the need for a couple of backup weapons. I grabbed a pistol which reminded me...I checked inside my uniform cape, the holster was gone...my desert eagle was no more. This pistol will have to do for the time being, I placed that away and then grabbed a rocket launcher and collected a few rockets. Now I was more armed to the teeth and could take down a few more monsters.

The place I walked to next was a long hallway with a chasm in the middle, on both sides of the narrow path showed molten lava, so I had to watch my step here. I crossed over the narrow path carefully and to the other side, beyond that was a door, so I opened it and entered into what looked a like a small church, but there was something white...and vile at the altar and there was a church cross on the wall.

 _So you made it this far? Here's an arch vile for your troubles, hmhmhmhmhmhm!_

"You are really starting to get annoying, you know that?!" I yelled in response.

The arch vile began moving and it casted a spell of sorts, there were flames around me so I jumped well out of there before the spell was complete. I had to be quite reserved and well timed in order to win this minor battle. I armed myself with the rocket launcher and shot back at the arch vile with several rockets before it flew up and landed down, crashing into a heap. Then two cacodemons appeared and I shot them down like balloons, this church was now clear and a doorway opened, so I moved on.

I was in a very small area next and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Arnold! Is that you?!"

"Clayton!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to where he was, behind the corner that I didn't see. "Where are the others?"

"Brian found us all and we regrouped earlier, he, Jackson and Keith went on ahead whilst I stayed here in case you turned up."

"Right...phew."

"Man, we all thought something had happened to you."

"Yeah, the same with you guys...we gotta get out of here."

Clayton nodded. "Yeah, if we get out of here, Chitose is gonna get the best of my love she'll never forget."

"Thinking of love at a time like this, I guess some things never change." I sighed.

"Hehe, anyways, we can go...I still have my chain gun after all."

Clayton and I left the small room and went onwards, we had to some jumping as there were floating stones that led to the next part. We timed our jumps carefully and when we made it to the other side, lost souls appeared which Clayton took down, I was really grateful that I had someone to watch my back now. I tried making contact with my earpiece, but all I was getting was a static noise. Just as I thought, there's no signal at all in this world.

The next place we saw, we began to hear the noise of something firing up and then roars, followed by a person screaming. We rushed over to where it happened and we saw several monsters dead and a space marine who seemed to have got caught in the blast. There was an unusual weapon on the floor too, I wanted to pick it up, but I already had two big weapons on me as well as a pistol, I couldn't carry another one.

"Say Clayton, would you mind picking that weapon up?" I asked.

"Gotcha, friend." Clayton replied, holstering his chaingun on a strap and picking up the unusual gun. "Heh, it's called the BFG-9000."

"BFG-9000? What does it do?"

"Who knows, but I can't wait to try this new toy out."

"Well, let's try not to go the same way that unfortunate guy did." I looked at the dead body and he looked familiar, that must've been Campbell, Swann's bodyguard. "Looks like the ones we saw on the footage didn't make it in the end."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, you're right. So it's up to us to get out of here, come on, commander, you lead the way."

We walked up a flight of stairs and then saw a large barricade in one side of the room and there were two people behind it.

"Clayton! Arnold! Over here!" One of them called.

We rushed over to meet up with my two other friends, I was glad that they were safe as well.

"Man, are you a sight for sore eyes." Jackson said.

"How are you holding up?" Keith asked.

"I'm a little dizzy." I replied. "But I'm alright, I can shoot."

"Alright, us four are back together, so what's next?" Clayton asked.

"Well Brian asked us to hold here while he went on ahead to find a way out." Jackson explained. "But now that you two are here, we can leave and catch up to him."

"Okay then, let's all move out. I don't wanna spend another moment here in this place of hell." I said.

Jackson and Keith had thier own plasma rifles as well, so with all of us together again, things were looking more hopeful for us as we moved onwards.

 _For every step you take, your soul moves closer to me!_

"Hey, ignore that asshole." Clayton said. "Just keep it together, man."

"Yeah...I know." I replied.

We cleared out the next room that had a pair of mancubuses and another arch vile. The hallway that followed had a hell knight and a pair of imps that we took care of. We then walked upwards and to a small room that had a green teleport, the aura was showing lots of ghosts around it...whatever this teleport would take us to, it'll be nasty.

 _Suffering and pain awaits you!_

"Alright guys, once we cross this, I don't think we'll be able to go back." I said.

"Whatever happens, let's rock it out like we always do." Jackson replied.

"Yeah and we'll find Brian when we get the chance." Keith added.

"Bring it on!" Clayton boasted with his BFG at the ready.

We all smiled and stepped into the teleport, preparing for what might be a showdown...

* * *

 **Oooh, I should feel a little guilty for leaving this short and on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. ;)**

 **NEXT TIME! The gang finally regroups with Brian and the Spider Mastermind rears it's ugly head.**


	11. A Marine's Personal Honor

**Well, here we go with the showdown, but this story isn't over yet, there's still quite a way to go.**

* * *

A Marine's Personal Honor

We were teleported into a very large courtyard, if it could even be considered a courtyard. The whole area was kinda windy too, it felt like that we had made it to the top of a mountain. At the north part of the courtyard was a small temple and in the center of the courtyard was a floating item, it wasn't a berserk like last time, it was different.

 _Save us..._

A faint yet calm voice whispered.

"Hey, did you hear that?" I asked.

"I didn't hear anything, but I can tell something's not right." Clayton answered.

"You mean that floating thing there?" Jackson pointed it out.

"Is that the Soul Cube?" Keith asked. "The one Brian talked about earlier?"

"Well, it's shaped like a cube, but can that thing really be the one?"

"If Brian says so, then it must be it." I said.

We walked closer towards it, until the ground started shaking.

 _Save us..._

Suddenly, we began hearing mechanical joints coming from both sides of the courtyard and we were in shock. Six arachnotrons appeared and then the small temple entrance was destroyed by a much bigger arachnotron, except that it had a chain gun holder instead of a plasma one. This was one massive spider demon, if that's what it's called.

 _BGM: DOOM OST - E3M8 - Facing The Spider_

"Looks like we gotta stomp a few creepy crawlies." Jackson said. "Let's rock this joint!"

 _Meet the Spider Mastermind, the one who will make this you and your friend's last stand!_

"We'll prove you wrong, you bastard!" Clayton exclaimed.

 _Defeat the Spider Mastermind and we will aid you!_

There was that different calm voice again, but we had to concentrate, for this was going to be a struggle. I used my plasma rifle to take down an arachnotron, Keith and Jackson had the same idea as they each took one down, Clayton meanwhile was distracting the Spider mastermind, giving us some breathing space. We then proceeded to eliminate the last three arachnotrons, although I switched to my rocket launcher and killed the last one.

Now the Spider Mastermind was all that stood between us and the Soul Cube. We launched several plasma shots and rockets at it, but it was proving to be able to take such a huge amount of punishment, so we fell back whilst Clayton got out the BFG and prepared to fire.

"Here goes nothing!" He exclaimed. "DIE!" He launched a huge green cell form the BFG and it hit the Spider Mastermind which blew it a few feet back and it stumbled. This was our chance to finish it off, so we attacked once again and it roared in huge pain, stumbling around even more before it fell to the side in pool of its own blood.

*ROAR*

*BANG*

 _End Of BGM_

The Soul Cube then appeared from it and it remained floating, we walked towards it and we all heard the voice this time.

 _We are many, we are one! We ancients are pleased and now we will help you. Vanquish our enemies, so you can become stronger. Listen for our call and then free us to smite down the evil!_

I then grabbed the Soul Cube and I felt a surge of power growing inside, it then suddenly went into my body, but I didn't feel anything.

"Woah! What the heck?!" Clayton exclaimed. "Did it just go into your body?"

"Yeah, it's inside me, but I don't fell any pain." I replied. "Yet I can feel it's presence, it's a little hard to describe." I then composed myself. "So, how do we get out of this world?"

 _Destroying evil gives us life and makes us stronger. When you hear our call from within you, we will slate down the monsters that threaten you. We will seek a great path, for we are the only way to destroy hell's mightiest warrior._

"You mean the Spider Mastermind?" I asked.

 _No, we refer to the greatest demon that birthed in hell, the Cyberdemon. Now, follow the light that will guide you out of this world._

A small pathway was highlight in an aura colour of white that led to the destroyed temple that now revealed a stairway.

"Well guys, let's go and find Brian if we can." I said.

"Alright, you lead the way, man." Jackson replied.

We left the courtyard and walked down the stairway that was lit up thanks to the aura of stuff that was probably coming out of the Soul Cube. We then entered into a large cathedral, this was nothing like the small church I saw earlier, this was a massive cathedral. But it wasn't exactly a clean place. There were skeleton bodies, but there were also dead demons as well used bullets, shells and rockets, like a battle took place here. I then thought of Brian, so we walked further towards the center.

We gasped when we saw a familiar space marine struggling to stay on his legs and was trying to catch his breath.

"Brain!" I called as we rushed over to him.

"Woah! You look a little rough." Jackson commented.

"Arnold...great to see you, friend...hah..." Brian replied.

"What happened to you?"

"When I went on ahead, I found myself in a real fight with these hellspawn freaks." He explained. "Then behind that doorway at the far end, you're not gonna believe what's there."

"After what we've seen as of late, just tell us."

Brian laughed a little before coughing. "There's a massive field, almost like the size of an indoor stadium...the Galaxior and your emblem frames are there."

We all gasped. "What?! The Galaxior got sucked into hell too?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure the whole crew is fine, but I think your flagship and your frames need repairs though."

"Well what matters now is that we need to leave, we got the Soul Cube and it's the only way of getting out of hell." I said.

"Really? Where is it?"

"Well uhh...it's inside me, just don't ask why or how, but it's right within me."

Brain was a little confused, but he nodded as he began to regain his footing.

"Then come on, we haven't got much time."

"I'm afraid you're out of time!" A familiar voice intervened.

Suddenly a massive demon teleport appeared and after several seconds, something tall with one iron leg and a normal goat leg, with a rocket arm appeared, along with Betruger.

We were about to attack when the Cyberdemon aimed it's rocket arm at us.

"Don't move!" Betruger ordered.

We had to comply for if we tried to kill him, that rocket attack would kill us all.

"Well, Commander, you are proving to be far more resilient that I thought." He remarked. "Such a shame that you've become the UAC's whipping boy."

"Think what you like, but you're plan to make your dream come true is ending soon." I said. "We have the Soul Cube and we've destroyed the two gateways."

"Really? Well I regret to tell you that you are too late. Hell no longer need those gateways to enter the PHOS galaxy."

We were a little confused by that. "What about that gateway you had us sucked into?"

"Oh, that was all thanks to my own base of operations. I took an interest in the UAC's moon base and had the powers of hell to help me create my own home. It houses all of what I need to bring my desires to fruition all across PHOS."

"A moon of your own, so that's where the ships are coming from!" Brian exclaimed.

"Correct, what you saw and survived through was only the first wave. My moon can move to anywhere in the galaxy and in the center, is my own personal gate to hell and it is capable of sending millions of my children into your world!"

"Why though...why do all of this?" I asked. "What did any of us do to make you be who you are?"

"Nothing, my goals to change the galaxy had nothing to do with you. I know all about your achievements, Arnold Williams."

I had to bit my tongue, hearing him say my name made me want to gag.

"And yet here you are and with your friends, all trying desperately to stop what cannot be stopped. Soon, my own moon base will reach UAC HQ and with my army of hell's fleet behind me, we will bring this hell to PHOS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughed echoed around the cathedral as the ground rumbled for a moment.

"He really has lost his grip on reality." Keith muttered.

"Now, I would like to stay and chat a little more, but I am a busy man." Betruger continued as he pulled out something from his pocket. "And I have no longer have any time to play with you."

"What's that in your hand?" Brian asked.

He then pushed a button. "If you can defeat my Cyberdemon, then I'll let you go free for a little longer. You have ten minutes, or else it's goodbye to your pitiful lives!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Now my greatest pet, kill them!" Betruger than walked away into a teleport and vanished.

 _BGM: DOOM (2016) OST - Violence_

*ROAR*

The cyberdemon growled as we scattered around the cathedral, trying to find a good place to attack. The cyberdemon walked around the center and found one of us to attack, we launched several plasma shots and rockets, trying to stagger it so we can have an easier time of killing it. But unlike the Spider Mastermind, this one was even tougher to bring down. It retaliated with rocket attacks, but we dodged them, although Brian was a little slow to get away from the blast radius.

We had to be weary of the limited time as well, the clock was against us and then to make things worse, several imps and demons started teleporting in. I took that as my cue to start shooting them down. When I took out five monsters, I suddenly heard a voice in my head, it had to be coming from the Soul Cube.

 _USE US!_

The Soul Cube then suddenly appeared in front of me, I then handed it out at a demon, the Soul Cube flew and it sucked the life out of it and I felt a bit of my health being regained. I then blinked and smirked a little, I now had an idea. If I could take down these monsters, I can use the Soul Cube on the Cyberdemon. After all, it did say that they are the only way to destroy hell's greatest warrior.

Whilst the others distracted the cyberdemon, I took down more of the monsters that teleported in and the Soul Cube appeared again. I handed it out at the cyberdemon form behind and it flew, shattering a part of it's leg. It roared and began staggering a little, I was impressed, the plan seemed to be working. The rest of us then shot at the weakened cyberdemon as it began to struggle against us.

I shot down a few more monsters and with the Soul Cube appearing once more, I used it on the Cyberdemon and then it's leg suddenly snapped off.

*ROAR*

The Cyberdemon roared in pain and it fell on its iron knee, unable to get up.

"Alright! We've got it!" Clayton exclaimed.

"Now we can get out of here." Jackson said.

"Wait, what about Brian?" Keith asked. "He doesn't look good."

We had a look at Brian, he was very tired, covered in blood of the demons and had a few cuts around him.

"Come on, Brian." I said. "We have to get out of here before this Cathedral explodes!"

Just then, we started hearing screams from outside the cathedral, hordes upon hordes of monsters were about to come in.

Brian sighed heavily and smiled at me. "Arnold, Clayton, Jackson and Keith...you four go on ahead."

 _End Of BGM_

We had exclamation marks around us.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reverie_

"What the hell are you saying man?!" Clayton exclaimed.

"Just what I said, you guys need to go on ahead." Brian replied as he looked at the weakened foe. "I'll finish off this cyberfreak and buy you men some time."

"No...no way, we can't leave you here!" I exclaimed. "You'll be killed!"

"I'm sorry Arnold, I know you want to save those you meet, but here's a cold hard fact, you can't save everyone." He looked at me sternly. "Your job is to save those that want to be saved. Right now is one of those times where I don't need you to save me."

I was lost by what he was saying. "But...but why?"

"Because if I'm honest, I've gone as far as I can." He sighed. "I'm not your babysitter and besides, you've all become upstanding marines in my mind. So please, get out of here and save the lives of PHOS, they are the ones who need protecting. Do you understand?!"

I felt a bit of emotion, this marine elite, Brian, he's been with us since we started this whole journey...it stings to hear all that, but since he was a guy that refused to say or do otherwise, I had to respect his decision. He was going to stay behind so that the rest of us can escape and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Brian...I...I will! We promise." I replied with a salute and a tear. "But know this, we will not forget you. You will be remembered."

"Heh, I wouldn't expect anything less." Brian replied. "Thanks for understanding, now go, this place is gonna come crashing down." He then stumbled to his feet and saluted back. "It has been an honor to train you boys into shape. Use what I've taught you and stop Betruger at all costs."

We all saluted back. "We will and since this'll be the last time we'll speak, it's been an honor to know you and to be guided by your support."

With all that was said, me and my three close friends opened the small door behind us whilst Brian climbed on top of the weakened cyberdemon and struggled to stand before aiming his weapon at the monsters that broke through the doors and he began shooting like crazy. Closing the door behind us, we ran up a long flight of stairs and we ended up in a massive field, just like Brian said. In the center though was what nearly made our jaws drop.

 _End Of BGM_

"There it is, the Galaxior!" I exclaimed. "And our frames are there too, come on!"

We started running towards the frames and as soon as we got into them, my communications went back online and a face appeared on my screen.

"Commander Williams!" Delilah exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"I am and so are my three fighters." I replied. "Can the Galaxior take off?"

"Yes, there's no sign of any obstacles between us and the exit, if there is one."

"Don't worry, I have the Soul Cube. It'll help us escape from the gateway we got sucked into."

"Alright, you lead the way and the Galaxior will follow."

I nodded as our frames flew off the ground and flew upwards with the Galaxior following behind us.

*KA-BOOM*

A massive explosion went off from behind us suddenly, I looked back quickly and saw the entire cathedral going up in flames.

"Brian..." I sniffed before wiping a tear away. "...thank you, Brian. Your sacrifice will not be in vain!"

We soon found the portal entry at the top sky of hell, the Soul Cube appeared in front of my frame and for a few seconds, the portal opened and it showed a galaxy. We pushed through it and we were now back in the galaxy of PHOS. The ported then closed behind us before it suddenly broke away and exploded into pieces.

That gateway was no more...now we had a chance to take a breather and get ourselves checked over, but I had one thing in my mind for the moment.

"Rest in peace, Brian. We'll save PHOS and we'll put an end to Betruger's twisted dream."

* * *

 **And there goes Brian...he will not be forgotten in this story and he served his galaxy as an Honorable marine.**

 **NEXT TIME! On route back to the moon base, Arnold and the gang are pursued by an incoming fleet.**


	12. New Moon Identified

**And now some downtime for the group before things get serious again.**

* * *

New Moon Identified

Us four were treated in the infirmary, but luckily for us, we weren't injured. We only survived getting out of hell with scrapes and bruises, but those should fade in time.

"There we go, all done." The nurse said cheerfully.

The nurse in question had long light pink hair with a white knitted sweater and loose sleeve warmers, with a short red checkered skirt. She often carried a giant syringe which often put me and the rest of us on edge whenever we see it, but thankfully there wasn't a need for it.

"Thanks, nurse." I replied. "We'll try not to go through that again."

"I hope you don't, I don't wanna see my patients remain unwell." She sighed. "Still though, when will I be able to get back to my home with Nep-Nep and the others?"

"Well, I guess that depends on what the person who's writing this story does next." I stretched and got off the infirmary bed. "Anyways, I gotta get back to my patrol."

The nurse smiled. "Okay, take care, commander and remember to get plenty of rest."

I left the infirmary and it seems I was the last one to leave, the other three left earlier before me. We were in Chrono Drive and on our way back to UAC HQ, so we were safe for now. I started my patrol around the Galaxior and taking note that everywhere was still the same, although some parts of the ship was currently being repaired after that whole issue of being stuck in hell. The thought of hell...no matter how many times, it keeps coming back to him.

But there was gonna be a point where we'll run out of time mourning over Brian and I'm sure that he would be disappointed if I kept thinking like that, especially when Betruger and his own army is still at large. I passed by the crew quarters and noticed Clayton having a video call with Chitose, he's still quite the confident and tough guy. But with Chitose, he does go soft for a while and he always want to watch our backs.

Jackson was writing down something on a lyric sheet, maybe he's considering on restarting his dream once this is over. Keith was writing a message, probably to his engaged girlfriend. As for me, I started thinking of Milfie, I hadn't heard from her since that radio call I made. I hoped that when we get back to UAC HQ, we'll be able to plan on how we can stop Betruger's twisted reality from taking over PHOS.

*DING*

 _The Galaxior has completed drive out!_

"Huh? Well that was quick." I said. "I better get to the bridge."

I rushed upwards to the bridge and noticed that we were among an area of asteroids, the capital planet of PHOS was quite a long distance away.

"Delilah, what happened?" I asked.

"It seems that the Chrono Drive has been worked beyond its capacity." She answered. "We'll have to travel the rest of the way whilst being open to possible attacks."

"In that case, I'll have to stay here until me and the guys are needed to eliminate any enemy ships that enter our range."

"I think that would be best, Commander."

I looked at her and then thought of something else that was on my mind.

"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?"

"Huh?"

I shook my head. "Uhhh, I mean there's something I forgot to ask. What actually happened whilst I was with the guys in hell?"

"Oh right, well after your frames were teleported through that gateway, I was able to contact the UAC General and we got in touch with the UPW from NEUE." She explained. "Then right before the Galaxior was dragged in, I was able to request for reinforcements, so as long as we can hold the UAC HQ as well as protect the Chrono Gate, we should get the available reinforcements in the next day or two."

"Ahhh I see, well good thinking, Delilah. I don't know what any of us would do without you."

Delilah smiled. "Well I don't deserve that much praise, Commander. I'm your number two of the Galaxior after all."

"Nah, you're more than just the 'number two of the Galaxior', you've kept the ship on the straight and narrow whilst coping with being a sub-commander and communications officer. I almost feel guilty for giving you many roles since there are others who are not available to help out."

"It's okay Commander, I don't mind working in many areas if it means we can maintain order across the ship and in the Galaxy we're trying to protect."

Suddenly, sirens went off.

"An enemy fleet has entered our radius and they're fast ships as well!"

"Then I better get out in the field, hopefully our frames are ready to go."

I dashed to the hanger and the frames were fully repaired, getting into them, we dove out to the open space. There were many asteroids around us, so the Galaxior would have to maneuver around carefully and find the easiest path back to where we need to be. A radar appeared on our screens.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Breifing_

"We're in the middle of the asteroids here." I said. "And the enemy fleet is approaching from behind us. There are six zombie fighters, four of these new fast ships and two massive ships behind those, what do we know about them?"

"According to the data received, they came from a moon base that we haven't located yet." Delilah answered. "They're called high speed frigates and they have revenants operated inside them. As for the two big ships, they appear to be carriers that are operated by these gross monsters."

"Those are mancubuses!" I exclaimed. "Looks like Betruger's getting serious. Then we have our mission, we need to ensure the Galaxior escapes the Asteroid area by going to this target area in the north west."

"So we're gonna be playing defence." Jackson said. "Haven't done an escort mission before."

"It's not quite an escort since we can engage with the enemy ships that get too close." Keith added.

I nodded. "Alright guys, let's stay close to the Galaxior!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Valfask_

The battle started and we flew around the Galaxior as our flagship began moving around the asteroids. Meanwhile, the fighters were coming up from behind us quickly, the high speed frigates and the carriers were far behind though, so we had a chance to make it easier for ourselves. We broke away from the Galaxior and attacked the fighters, we brought two down, but two others zoomed past us and headed straight for the Galaxior. I turned my frame around and shot one down before taking the other one down.

The other three were able to eliminate the last two fighters. Now the high speed frigates were approaching, we each attacked one and the frigates struck back but not with the missiles I was expecting. They were homing missiles, so our frames took a bit of damage, but we didn't let that drive our focus away. We rebounded and eliminated the high speed frigates. The Galaxior was close to the target area and the two carriers were left.

Clayton and I paired up to take out one that fired huge cannons at us, but we avoided them. We took it out from behind whilst Keith and Jackson did the same. There was no red dots left, but then suddenly, sirens went off around my frame.

"Commander! Enemy reinforcements inbound from the east!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Damn! Betruger's desperate to stop us." I replied. "Let's get back to the Galaxior, we're almost out of here."

As we caught up with the ship, we had just left the asteroid area and reached our destination, now we were closer to the Chrono Gate.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"We've reached the target area." Delilah said. "We're safe for now."

"Good job everyone, let's proceed onwards to the Chrono Gate and wait for reinforcements." I replied.

 _End Of BGM_

Boarding our frames, all four of us decided to go to the bridge where we had an incoming transmission.

"Put it through a channel." I said.

On the big screen was the UAC General. "Commander Williams! Thank god you made it back safe."

"So am I, but...Brian didn't make it back, he gave his life to that we could escape." I replied before bowing my head a little.

The General sighed. "I understand...Brian was one of our very best soldiers. We'll have a memorial set up in honor of his sacrifice." He looked back at me. "Then that means that the future of PHOS now rests in your hands. Our HQ at the moon base is still going under repairs, we were able to defend ourselves against Betruger's demons, but we are not equipped to sustain continuous attack waves."

"I know and that's why I'm hoping reinforcements will get here soon." I nodded.

"Good, once they have arrived, I will send in whatever allied ships I can bring you."

I then remembered something when I felt a disc in my pocket. "Oh that's right, when I was in hell...I found Councillor Swann and his bodyguard, they couldn't be saved either, but Swann did give this disc that contains all the personal reports he had made in regards to Betruger's secret research."

"Swann...well, that explains why the PHOS Council lost contact with him. In that case, keep a hold of that disc until you get a chance to dock at our moon base and send it to me. I'll take care of it the next time I can report to the council."

"Got it. We'll be on stand by near the Chrono Gate in the meantime."

"Okay, stay focused out there, you boys may well be our only hope of saving us all." He cut the transmission.

Another transmission came in. "Put it on, let's see who it is this time." I was surprised to see who it was. "What...Ranpha?"

"Arnold, I'm at your house right now." She said. "I was visiting Milfie to plan a baby shower, but when she answered, I noticed that she looked unwell."

I gasped loudly. "What? Has she fallen ill?"

"I don't know, but just to be sure, I've called an ambulance that'll take her to Seldar's General Hospital."

I sighed angrily. "Alright...I really wanna go and see her, but unfortunately I can't, because of what's going on here."

"I know, Arnold. I feel so bad that you can't go back to NEUE right now." Ranpha looked at me with a serious face. "But please, don't give up! I hear the reinforcements you'll be getting are very good."

"How good are they?"

"You'll have to wait and see." She smiled a little. "I'll keep a watch on Milfie, even though I'll be due soon as well."

"Yeah, you take care of yourself too...and thank you so much."

She nodded and ended the transmission...dammit! An incoming enemy fleet of demons and now my pregnant wife is unwell, how worse can this get?

We were now positioned by the Chrono Gate with the view of the capital planet and the UAC HQ in our view. The sirens then went off.

Yet another transmission came in and it had to be called...the man who was on the big screen, I was no mood for his BS right now.

"Well, well, seems you have luck as well as resilience." Betruger said. "A shame about Brian though, but he knew the risks as I'm sure you did."

"This has nothing to do with risks!" I exclaimed in response. "Brian was like a friend to us and he died a hero!"

"A hero? If sacrificing his life counts as being a hero, then maybe I should help you and your puny friends out so you can join him...in hell!"

"That's not going to happen, we'll do all we can to stop you and your moon base, wherever it is."

Betruger smirked. "Oh of course, my moon base...well, if you want to see it so badly, then stay where you are, let my homeworld come to yours."

Sirens went off again.

"A huge power signature has been detected, Commander!" Delilah said.

Outside the windows of the bridge, I saw a grim-looking moon base in the far distance. It was in red and had multiple spikes. I then saw small ships pouring out of it along with a small group of what looked like assault satellites as well as a massive battlecruiser in the middle of the moon base's view.

"There we go, my home world and my army in all of it's glory. Home to my children and the gateway to hell itself." Betruger continued. "Will you say your prayers now or will you defy me one more time?"

I put up three fingers close up at him. "Read between the lines you demonic bastard!"

He snarled. "Fine! If you want to defeat me so badly, then I challenge you to go through my line of defence, we'll be waiting!"

He cut the transmission and his moon base and army left the area. I had no regrets on standing my ground, between juggling my commander role and my personal concern for my pregnant wife, I did have to wonder if I was going to keep this all together...

* * *

 **The idea of Milfie feeling unwell whilst being pregnant...well, there may be some feels ahead when we get to that point.**

 **NEXT TIME! The reinforcements finally arrive as Arnold prepares for the final battle against Betruger's Hellspawn!**


	13. Defenders Of PHOS

**Time for the penultimate chapter of the story and things are gonna get real pretty soon.**

* * *

Defenders Of PHOS

As I took a deep breath and calmed down, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey man, don't let it get to you." Clayton said. "We're gonna come out of this on top."

"Yeah, we've traveled across two moons, killed a lot of demons and saved a lot of lives." Jackson added.

"We even went through hell and survived." Keith reminded. "Now we have a chance to eliminate Betruger and stop him for good."

I sighed a little. "Yeah you're right...for now, let's take a rest. Betruger's demon fleet will be waiting for us, so we can rest until reinforcements arrive."

"Got it, it's the evening now even though we're in space." Clayton said. "I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Same here, goodnight, Arnold." Keith added.

"Night you guys." I replied before yawning myself. "I'm off to sleep myself, keep an eye out if you can."

"Of course, Commander." Delilah nodded.

I left the bridge and went into my Commanders room before taking off my uniform cape and laying down on the bed, I was then out like a light...

 _*Time Skip*_

The next day soon arrived I was woken up by the sound of a beep going off on my uniform cape. I got up and put it on before answering the call.

"Commander Williams, you need to get to the bridge, you have a transmission coming in." Delilah said.

"Alright, I'm coming." I replied.

In all honesty, I tried sleeping well through the night, but I wasn't able to sleep peacefully. I got to the bridge and Delilah seemed to be smiling for a reason.

"Incoming transmission from one of our allies." She said.

"Open a channel." I replied and a big screen showed yet another familiar face.

"Yoooo, Arnold." Forte greeted. "You're looking well, mister Commander."

"Forte?!"

"Just calling to let you know that your reinforcements will be arriving through the Chrono Gate very shortly."

"That's the best news I've heard today." I sighed happily. "So what can I expect from the reinforcements?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question, now get yourself ready, mister. You have a battle to prepare for, we'll be watching so make us proud out there, Arnold."

I nodded. "Of course, I will do all I can to bring peace to PHOS." _And then go straight back to Seldar to check on my wife._

The transmission ended and I looked to the outside, the Chrono Gate was activated and out of it came a massive ship that shocked me.

"It's the Luxiole!" I exclaimed. "I thought they were committed to protecting NEUE only."

"So this is what they meant when UPW would send the best NEUE has, Commander." Delilah said.

"If the Luxiole is here, then that means..."

My words were cut off when two familiar faces were on the big screen.

"Greetings Commander Arnold, it's been a long time." Coco greeted with her commander attire on.

"Commander Coco!" I said with a smile. "And Kazuya!"

"Hey there Arnold, your reinforcements have arrived." He said.

"Wow! The Rune Angel Wing and the Luxiole, you've come to help me?"

Another familiar face appeared.

"Yeah, we've been informed of the situation and we agreed that we need to help you." Roselle said.

"Roselle, so where are the rest of you?"

My earpiece went off, so I answered it.

"We're all in our frames, duh." Anise laughed.

"We've missed you so much." Kahlua added.

"Yay! We get to meet Arnold again!" Nano cheered.

"It is wonderful to see you, Commander." Lily said.

"You've helped us a lot since the last year and now it's our turn." Natsume added.

"So let's win this one together, step-brother!" Apricot declared.

I smiled happily and shed a tear. "All of you...I've missed you all too, with you all at my side again, we can win this now!"

"Since you're the commander of this flagship protecting PHOS, I shall let you discuss our orders." Coco said.

"Thank you, Coco." I nodded. "Our destination is Betruger's moon base, we are to travel to his last known location and destroy his homeworld so that the gateway to hell can be sealed off forever. Then we must bring Betruger to the justice that he deserves!"

"Understood, Arnold. You take the lead with the Galaxior and we'll follow behind you."

"Thank you all, let's move out."

The transmission ended and I then made a call to the UAC HQ. "General Kennedy, my reinforcements have arrived and we are departing for the location of Betruger's home base."

"Understood, commander Williams." He replied. "I also received the disc from one of your scouts who volunteered to bring it over. It's in safe hands now, so move on out, we'll have reinforcements from the UAC moon base joining you very soon. May luck and hope bring you and all of our lives victory on this day, commander. General out."

The transmission ended and soon, the Galaxior moved along with the Luxiole and the Rune Angel Wing behind us, it felt like old times once again.

 _*Time Skip*_

After some time passed, a siren went off around our ship and I noticed the view of outside.

"Commander, enemy moon base detected." Delilah said. "Commander, enemy fleet detected and it's the largest one we've ever seen."

"I can see them, this must be thier line of defence, what about Betruger?"

"There appears to be no sign of him or his battlecruiser."

"Then we have a golden opportunity to destroy his moon base before he has a chance to attack us." I began to leave. "Off I go, I leave this bridge to you."

"Understood Commander, good luck to you."

"Thanks."

I dashed to the bridge and dived into my frame, Clayton, Jackson and Keith then joined me and we flew out of the Galaxior with our wings out. Then the Rune Angel Wing joined us and they had their wings out too, this was bringing back memories of when I leading the Angel Wing against our foes back in NEUE.

"Hey all of you, nice to see the wings out." I said.

"Lady Shatyan believed that we should take nothing for granted." Roselle said on my screen.

"So we're going to go all out from the start." Kazuya added. "By the way, I've been leading the group well since you left."

"That's good to know." I replied. "Alright all, time to get serious and prepare for our mission."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel -_ _Briefing_

"We are located here in the middle south of the map." I said. "In front of us is the enemy fleet, there are six fighters, six destroyers, six cruisers, six high speed frigates, five missile frigates, four baron battleships, three carriers and these five assault satellites which are guarding Betruger's moon base."

"Damn! That's a hell of a lot to get through." Clayton replied.

"But with the numbers we have now, there is a chance to pull this off." I assured. "Don't forget that we'll have allied reinforcements from UAC on the way as well."

"Then we have one goal, commander." Coco said. "I suggest that we destroy the assault satellites so that the Luxiole can fire the dual chrono break cannon."

"Very well, I can agree to that plan...let's move out everyone and crush the enemy fleet!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Eternal Love_

The battle began and the zombie fighters were up first, each of the angel wing took one down, leaving one for me to shoot down. The imp destroyers were up next, now it was my boys turn to take out a few. Jackson, Keith and Clayton shot one down and I took out one as well. Some of the angel wing girls eliminated the rest.

"Arnold, my spirit level is full, give me the signal." Lily said.

"Alright, use your special on that cruiser." I replied.

"Here it goes...EXTREME LANCER!" Four massive sniper shots connected and the first demon cruiser was obliterated.

I eliminated one and my spirit level was almost full whilst I saw Roselle and Kahlua took out one each with Anise and Nano destroying the last two.

"I'm ready to drop the bomb, Arnold." Anise called.

"The revenant high speed frigates are getting too close, take them out now."

"One special coming up...GENOCIDE BOMBER!"

A red bomb exploded and two high speed frigates went down.

"I'm releasing my special too." Nano said. "NEEDLE FLECHETTE!" She took out a high sped frigate a second later.

Apricot, Lily and Natsume eliminated the last three after that.

"Cacodemon missile frigates inbound." I said. "Use your specials when you're ready."

"Doing it now...HYPER BLASTER!" Apricot yelled as her special wiped out two missile frigates.

"My turn now, HEXA-CROSS BREAKER!" Kahlua added, wiping out a missile frigate.

"The last one shall be mine." Nastume declared. "ZEPHYRUS RAMPAGE!" Tons of butterflies covered the last missile frigate before detonating.

"All that's now left are the mancubus carriers, get those out of the way if you can." I ordered.

"Alright, I have on in my sight." Roselle responded. "PHOTON DRIVER!"

"So do I as well." My drill began to move. "SPIKE DRIVER!" I tore through the second carrier and down it went.

My three old friends finished the third and last one. Now only the assault satellites remained and they were taking a lot of punishment, but eventually, they were destroyed.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Main Imperial Fleet_

"Assault satellites destroyed." Delilah said. "Betruger's moon base is now vulnerable."

"Alright everyone, stay well clear and get behind the Luxiole." I replied. "Stand by for the destruction of the moon base."

 _End Of BGM_

We all flew behind the Luxiole and we watched as the cannons on the wings of the Luxiole began to charge up, we hoped that there was no shield on it.

"On my command, crew." Coco said on my screen. "FIRE!"

The dual chrono break cannon fired and it made contact with the moon base and after a few seconds, it penetrated through the moon, massive explosions occurred around it.

*BOOOOOOOOOM*

The moon base was completely destroyed, but we were in shock. Something survived the attack and it was a large gateway, similar to the one that took us to hell.

"No way!" Clayton exclaimed. "That gateway survived the attack?"

Then to make matters worse, a battlecruiser along with more enemy ships appeared from behind it and then Betruger appeared on my screen.

"Hahahahahahaha! Now that was an amazing performance." He smirked. "I did not expect you to wield such powerful reinforcements."

"Give it up, Betruger." I replied. "This is the end of the road for you, don't make this anymore embarrassing for yourself than it is."

"You believe that I am embarrassed? What about you, Commander? Look at you, having to rely on your friends to help fight your battles."

"Then you obviously don't understand what we're trying to say. You can either live and atone for your sins or die in shame."

Betruger laughed. "In that case, I will deal with your personally!" The gateway behind suddenly activated, showing the world of hell. "All of my children, arise from your world. Make those who dare cross us their last stand, we will bring a new order to PHOS and then to all of the galaxies beyond! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cut the call.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Time To Flight_

I took a deep breath. "Everyone, this is gonna be our final battle against Betruger, we have high speed frigates, missile frigates, battleships and finally this battlecruiser."

"It's being called the Cyberdemon battlecruiser, it's capable of launching big rockets that could deal massive damage to our flagships." Delilah explained. "Signs confirm that Betruger himself is on that ship."

I nodded. "Whatever happens, we cannot allow Betruger to bring any more hell to PHOS, eliminate the enemy flagship and bring Betruger to justice!"

"You don't need to tell us twice, we'll make that bastard pay and win this for Brian." Jackson replied.

"Yeah, everyone one of us with you, man." Clayton added. "It's the home stretch so let's bring it on home."

Kazuya appeared on my screen. "For everyone we know and love, Commander."

"My old friends...the Rune Angel Wing, thank you all. Now everyone...ENGAGE!"

"YES SIR!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel II - Main Theme_

The final battle was underway and with that gateway active, we can be sure that there'll be enemy reinforcements coming from there. We first dealt with the high speed frigates, ten of them to be exact. The Rune Angel Wing had no problems with taking each one down, Clayton, Jackson and Keith each shot the last three. I flew onwards however, for whatever reason, I was just so focused and hell bent on destroying the battlecruiser.

"Arnold, why are you flying in the straight line?" Keith asked as on my screen.

"I know what's happening." Roselle replied on my screen as well. "We should all clear a path for him."

"Okay, all of you take out the missile frigates and use our specials on the battleships." Kazuya ordered his angel wing. "Keep Arnold protected at all costs."

"You got it." Anise replied.

I continued to fly onwards whilst everyone else worked hard to get past me and shoot down the other enemy ships. However, those battleships were up next and I found myself being bombarded with green fireballs that forced me turn to the side and it snapped me out of it. I shook my head and targeted the last missile frigate down.

"Commander Williams, this is General Kennedy." The General said on my screen. "Sorry for the wait, reinforcements from UAC HQ have arrived."

"Thank you, General." I replied. "And good timing too."

"Commander, enemy reinforcements appearing from the gateway." Delilah pointed out.

"Don't stop, everyone. Keep pushing forward!"

Betruger appeared on my screen. "No! This isn't possible! How can you be winning?"

I however decided to ignore his taunts, I have all that I need me and he doesn't scare me anymore. Meanwhile, all of my closest friends dealt with the battleships, the enemy reinforcements were coming, but with my friends and with the reinforcements from UAC, they were taking care of those. I shot one down and my spirit level was full.

"Are you trying to crash into my ship?!" Betruger asked. "What a foolish decision!"

"Do you ever shut up, asshole?!" I responded. "I have something better...this is for Brian...SPIKE DRIVER!"

My frame got faster and my drill fired up before it tore through the battlecruiser, breaking it in two. I flew away to a safe distance and watched the battlecruiser explode.

*BOOOOOM*

I gasped again, I thought it was all over...but now in front of us was a flying demon with Betruger's head.

*ROAR*

"What the?! He's not human!" I exclaimed. "Then how the heck are we suppose to stop him for good?"

 _Commander...use us...we will put an end to his tyranny!_

"The Soul Cube! Of course!" I smacked my forehead. "Then do it, send Betruger and his children beck to where they belong and ensure they never escape from hell again!"

The Soul Cube then flew out of my body and it cut right through Betruger's demon form and it roared in pain before it was dragged backwards and right into the portal. Then suddenly, the gateway began to suck in the remains of the enemy ships that followed into the portal. We weren't dragged in this time, thank goodness. When there was no enemies left, the portal then deactivated, before it cracked and exploded into pieces.

 _End Of BGM_

*BOOOOOOOOM*

The gateway was no more and Betruger was dead...his hellspawn have gone back to thier own world of hell, never to return nor to darken our lives again.

* * *

 **It felt great to finally have the Rune Angel Wing into the story and to wrap up the DOOM arc of this crossover.**

 **NEXT TIME! The story reaches it's conclusion in regards to what happens with the baby delivery...**


	14. A Lucky Star Is Born

**The final chapter has arrived, will it be a happy ending for Arnold's family to be?**

* * *

A Lucky Star Is Born

"Is it over?" Keith asked.

"Yes." I replied with confidence. "We did it everyone...it's all over."

"WAAAAHOOOO!" Clayton yelled on my screen. "HELL YEAH!"

I sat back with a big smile and sighed in relief.

"Oh man, that was a wild ride for sure." Anise said. "This takes you back, doesn't it, Arnold?"

"Yep...I am so relieved over this, knowing that we did it, we won and now PHOS can finally have its peace."

"And that also means our part of the work is done." Coco said on my screen. "We would like to stay and celebrate, but we're needed back at NEUE and I think you are as well."

"Yeah...now that the Betruger issue is settled, it's time for me to go back to Seldar and catch up on my wife who I have missed for many months."

"You should come along with us then." Nano said. "We'll take you there if you like."

"That would be a nice thing. What about you three guys?"

"We'll be fine on the Galaxior." Keith replied. "You focus on seeing your pregnant wife and give her our best wishes."

"I will, I'll see you old friends again soon."

After boarding our frames inside the Galaxior, a small shuttle arrived and I was asked to get on it so I could be taken inside the Luxiole. When I was in the hanger, it felt amazing to be on the Luxiole after many months. I saw the Rune Angel Wing all waiting for me, so with my arms out, I prepared for a massive group hug. The Luxiole traveled through the Chrono Gate back to NEUE and then to the capital planet, Seldar.

Once the Luxiole landed on the city's space dock, it was time for me to leave the ship once again and be with the one I need to see the most.

"Well Angel Wing, it's been fun to battle alongside you again, but I have a more important matter to take care of." I said.

"We understand, commander." Lily replied who was holding Kazuya's hand. "Give Milfie our best regards."

"And whatever happens, we're all 100% behind you." Kahlua added who was in Roselle's arms.

I smiled and nodded. "I will and thank you all again."

I left the Luxiole, delighted to know that those couples are still together and very much in love. I walked around the city until I could find the general hospital. I went inside and walked over to the appointment desk. The receptionist looked at me and gasped a little, it seemed she knew about me or something.

"Mister Arnold Williams, sir." She said.

"Yes, I'm here because my wife was taken here and I heard that she's not well." I replied with concern.

"That's right, we had a patient brought in here yesterday, could you give us your wife's name?"

"Milfeulle Sakuraba Williams."

She checked on her computer and a folder. "Yes, she is at room 203, do you need an escort?"

"No thanks, I can find my way."

I then walked away and went over to an elevator, getting inside, I took the elevator to the second floor and looked for 203 until I found it. The doors were already open and when I went inside the room, I was stopped in my tracks.

 _BGM: Persona Q OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

There was my wife, Milfie, who was in a hospital dress with her baby bump on show, she was breathing heavily as well and had a small damp cloth on her forehead.

"Milfie!" I called as I went over to her.

She gasped and turned her head to see me, she suddenly let a tear fall down. "Arnold...I'm...hic...so happy..."

"It's alright...I'm here now." I hugged her close and kissed her deeply with my hand on her stomach. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She was panting slightly as I grabbed a chair to sit close to her and held her hand. "But...I'm more worried about our baby."

I was shaking a little, but I had to keep it under control. "Me too...so what happened in detail, I only got the gist of what Ranpha told me."

"Well yesterday, I started feeling poorly, so when I answered the door and saw Ranpha, she already knew something was wrong. So she called an ambulance and I was taken to this room. They checked me over and said that I've caught the flu. They said that the baby might catch it, but they're not too sure."

I held her hand tight. "So you've got the flu...so what would happen if you gave birth whilst having the flu?"

Milfie began to shake a little. "Well...before I tell you, could you tell me something first?"

"Anything for you, dear."

"What happened at PHOS?"

I smiled a little. "We did it, we defeated Betruger and his army of hellspawn were banished into the gateway of hell that shattered into pieces, PHOS is now safe."

She smiled back and sighed. "I am so glad to hear, you really are one of the best in the galaxy, my love."

"Yeah, I feel so lucky to be here with you after what I've gone through."

"Argh! Ahhhhhh!" She moaned loudly.

"Milfie?!"

"Hah...hah...I'm alright, a false alarm." She breathed heavily again. "There's a chance that I may be due a little earlier. That's why they've set up the equipment on the other side of me. Just in case something goes wrong."

I nodded. "So, what is it that you need to tell me?"

She looked away and sniffed.

"Please tell me, dear. I will stand by you, always."

She looked back at me with worry in her eyes. "They said that I give birth whilst down with the flu, there's a 50/50 chance that when I deliver our baby, my body will be too exhausted to function and...and...hic...I'm scared, Arnold!"

I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek whilst she took a deep breath to calm down.

I shook my head several times. "No...no, no, no, don't tell me...you could...not make it?"

She nodded and cried. "Hic...waaah! Hic..."

Seeing my wife cry like this...I couldn't hold back my emotion, I let a few tears drop down my cheeks.

"Whatever happens, Milfie." I said whilst trying to fight the tears. "I'm not going anywhere. Not back to PHOS, not back to the Galaxior. I am staying right here, so we can get through this to the end."

"Yes...stay with me, Arnold." She wiped her tears away. "But...if it happens..."

"Please, don't say it. My life would never be worth living if I lost you."

 _BGM: Nekopara Vol. 1 -_ _Nyannyan Paradise_

"Don't you ever say that, Arnold!" Milfie looked at me with a displeased expression. "I would never forgive you if you did that. And what about our child, what would you throwing your life away prove? Our baby would be taken to an orphanage and it would grow up alone, without ever knowing his or her parents."

"But...I'm scared of losing you..." I cried with tears falling down. "...no, I need to calm down and try to think positive about this."

She nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, you're with me now and I want us to stay close. As long as we stay together, we'll always win."

I wiped my tears away. "Then like we vowed at our wedding, we'll stay together for all time. I'm sorry, dear...I was feeling frightened."

"It's okay, I'm frightened too, so let's be brave and fight this last battle together."

I nodded as I kissed her gently on the lips before sitting back down and close to her. It was already the start of the evening, but I wasn't going anywhere, there was no need for me to be anywhere else. Milfie laid down and breathed deeply, so she wouldn't be panting, since she was due very soon.

"Say dear, one other thing." I said as I calmed down.

"Hm?"

"Where did Ranpha go after you were taken here?"

"Well, as soon as she left this room, she suddenly fell on her knees and started having pains in her stomach. I think it was a false alarm, so she was taken to another room somewhere in this hospital." She felt worried again. "After all, she's due to give birth at anytime whereas I'm due within two days."

"Yeah, I remember now. I wonder if Tact is here and is going through the same thing we are."

"Probably a little different, since Ranpha doesn't have the flu and she's been exercising as much as she could so her body remained strong for the delivery." She sighed. "I wish I could've done all that, then maybe I could've avoided getting the flu."

"What's done is done, dear. Umm, is there anywhere I can sleep here for the night?"

"The hospital bed next to me is vacant."

"Okay, I'm a little tired after today, so I'll be as close as I can tonight."

She nodded. "Alright, goodnight Arnold, I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you too, Milfie."

Sharing one more kiss, I climbed onto the hospital bed next to her and started sleeping before she joined me sleeping as well. Please...if someone is watching over me, whether it's my friends, Shatyarn or Brian, don't let my current and absolute worst fear come to fruition.

 _End Of BGM_

 _*Time Skip*_

The next day arrived and when I opened my eyes, the light was shining through the door windows. I looked to my left to see my wife who was already up and she seemed to be looking better. When I got off the bed and rubbed my eyes, she looked at me with a smile and held her hand out. I took it and held it tight, the hand that had our wedding rings on them. I sat on the chair close and kissed her deeply, there was nothing we needed to say, because we already knew and understood each other all the way.

"Morning, Arnold, do you feel better?" Milfie asked.

"Yeah, I'm a lot better now." I replied. "What about you?"

"I think the flu is going away, one more day and I think I'll be feeling better to deliver our baby."

I nodded and held her close...and then, it happened.

"Oh!" She gasped slightly.

"What is it, dear?" I asked her.

 _BGM: Chrono Cross OST - Star Tower_

She blushed heavily. "I think...hah...hah...ahhhh!"

"Milfie? Is it starting already?"

"Something's moving inside me...it's coming!"

"But you're not due until tomorrow."

"Hah...it's okay, we'll get through this together." She started panting heavily.

Then as luck would have it, the doors opened and in came a nurse. "Mrs. Williams?"

"The contractions have started! Hah!"

The nurse ran out, probably to get a doctor and some stuff to help with the delivery. A pair of nurses and a doctor then arrived and the bed sheet Milfie was laying in was removed. I stood close to her on her left and I held her left hand tight with my right arm around her. I could only pray that the miracles we've been through were above us.

"Stay calm Mrs. Williams." The doctor advised. "Only push when you need to, don't push too hard."

Milfie nodded as she breathed heavily. "Please...hold me...Arnold...hah..."

"I'm right here, my dear...don't give up on us." I replied, already losing control of my feelings.

"Haaaah! Haaaah!" Milfie exclaimed as she started pushing. "Haaaaaah!"

"You're doing fine, keep pushing at your own pace." The nurse said.

Milfie began to look like she was in pain. "Ahhhhhhh! Hah...hah...ahhhhhh!"

"You're halfway there, take a deep breath and push again."

"Ahhhhh!" Milfie had a tear running down her cheek. "Hah...hah...hah...Arnold...help...me..."

"Milfie...please...don't go." I said whilst letting a tear fall.

"Come on Mrs. Williams, one more push." The doctor said.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" Milfie yelled. "Haaaaaah...hah...hah...hah..." She panted and was now looking completely exhausted.

 _End Of BGM_

Then we heard the noise of a crying baby coming from the nurses who quickly washed and wrapped something in a towel.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Williams...it's a boy." The nurse said before giving our newborn baby to me.

"A...boy..." Milfie said in an almost whisper tone. "Where...is...he?"

"Right here, dear." I replied as I handed our baby to her and with what little strength she had, she cradled him in our arms.

 _BGM: Persona 4 - Smile_

"He's...so...beautiful."

"Yeah...we did it, Milfie." I started crying. "Hic...we've become parents."

Milfie looked at me, she was so tired, but we were able to share a gentle kiss. "Hah...I'm...so...tired."

"It's okay, Milfie. Take all the rest you need."

She rested her head on my shoulder and she closed her eyes with a smile whilst able to breathe normally and calmly. Whilst I hugged her close along with our newborn, our first ever child that we were able to bring into the world together. As I looked at my child that was now my son, I then remembered the names Milfie and I came up with.

I gently kissed my child's forehead. "Welcome to the world, Edward Williams."

 _End Of BGM_

A few days had passed since the birth and nearly all of our friends were overjoyed to hear the news. Milfie's condition had greatly improved, but the doctor advised her and our child to stay in the hospital for a little longer before they could be ready to come home. I wasn't going anywhere, but eventually, I had to in order to keep our home safe. Then by the time Milfie and our son, Edward were able to come back home, we then got word that Ranpha had gone into labor at the same hospital.

We got a call from Tact who was in a very happy mood, saying that Ranpha is okay and she gave birth to a baby boy as well. They also had a few names in mind, but they then agreed to call thier son, Brian. In honor of the late space marine elite who gave his life to save ours. A memorial was held yesterday at the memorial grounds by the PHOS Council building. As the galaxy moves forward to a future of peace and as I move forward with my new family, I was going to stand by one promise.

Milfie, my wife and Edward, my son...everything I do, I'll do it for you!

 _Story Ending Theme:_

 _Bryan Adams - Everything I Do, I Do It For You_

THE END

* * *

 **Phew! I nearly had you all going there, didn't I? I just couldn't resist turning up the feels right until the end.**

 **But there you go, folks! My GA/DOOM crossover story is done...feel free to fave or follow me if you want to see more of my stories.**


End file.
